Bellatrix Simplemente, Bellatrix
by Danii Vampira 13
Summary: Solo hay un ser viviente que ha causado tanto o más horror que el Señor Tenebroso. Solo una. No hay palabras que la definan, no hay palabras que la abarquen en su totalidad... salvo una: Bellatrix. Simplemente, Bellatrix.
1. Nace una estrella

**Título:** Bellatrix. Simplemente, Bellatrix

**Escrito por:** este fic va basado en un One-Short que hice... _"Noche de tortura..."_

**También publicado en:** http:/ potterfics. com/ historias/56216

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix. Según el momento, también tendremos los padres de Bellatrix, sus hermanas, compañeros de Hogwarts, su esposo, Mortífagos, el Señor Tenebroso, dementores...

**Advertencias:** Uhu... no se :ensure: depende de cada cap... solo háganse de la idea que _"Noche de Tortura..."_ será uno de los caps... pero hay otros inofensivos! las siguientes advertencias no significan que estén en todos los caps... solo que en algún momento habrá de esto (se irá editando si es necesario): Morbo, Violencia, Violación, Tortura, Sadismo, Sangre...

**Palabras:** aún no se cuantas serán en total...

**Resumen:**  
_Solo hay un ser viviente que ha causado tanto o más horror que el Señor Tenebroso._  
_Solo una._  
_Loca, desquiciada, imprevisible, satánica, demente, perturbada, macabra, pervertida, asesina, incontrolada, deslumbrante, despiadada, misteriosa, controladora, invencible, aterrorizante...  
No hay palabras que la definan, no hay palabras que la abarquen en su totalidad... salvo una:_  
_Bellatrix. Simplemente, Bellatrix._

**Nota de la autora:** Este Fic está dedicado a personaje más aterrorizante, cautivante y desquiciado que J. K. Rowling creó. Compuesto por Drabbles/Viñetas/One-Short, aquí podrás leer sobre la vida de ella, la Mortífaga más fiel al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, porque _"…sólo alguien que estaba totalmente loco era capaz de ser un verdadero seguidor de Lord Voldemort" _(cita del fic _Noche de tortura..._). En base al fic recién citado, decidí hacer un Fic sobre Bellatrix. Cualquier coincidencia con el One-Short NO es coincidencia. Espero que les guste!

_Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling, menos las ideas... y quién sabe, quizá mi único mérito es el poner en papel algunos hechos que para muchos ya eran obvios..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**Título:** Nace una estrella

**Personajes principales:** Druella Black, Cygnus Black, Bellatrix Black

**Advertencias:** Ninguna! feliz parto (Y)

**Palabras:** 300 aprox

**Resumen:** "Puje! Puje! Puje!..." el labor de parto no es cosa simple, y rebatirle el más mínimo detalle a una madre recién parida (aunque esto sea el nombre del bebé) es algo suicida... ¡Bienvenida al mundo, Bellatrix "la guerrera conquistadora" Black!

**Notas de la autora:** Veamos... este es un cap cortito, una pequeña introducción hacia el fic... por que de qué otra forma podemos partir si no es con el nacimiento de nuestra protagonista? Además, aproveché de incluir un par de datos curiosos...

* * *

~o~

___1951._

Un grito se escucha en los pasillos de San Mungo. La causante del grito: Druella Black. Poco falta para que su esposo, Cygnus Black, también grite. Druella le aferra la mano al punto de casi romperle los huesos, pero en el momento nada de eso importa. El sanador que atiende a la señora Black sonríe luego de un nuevo grito, el último.

-Felicidades, señores. Es una hermosa niña.

La asistente trae unas toallas, en las cuales recuestan la recién nacida, para luego entregársela a la madre y retirarse. Esta mira a su primogénita con ternura.

-Es tan bella como una estrella, y su destino será brillante como tal -susurra- Se llamará Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black.

-¿Bellatrix? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? -replica Cygnus- Hay nombres mejores. No lo se, Elladora cómo su tatara tía abuela... -comenzó a argumentar hasta que vio la mirada peligrosa de su mujer

-Por si no lo sabías, Bellatrix es el nombre de una estrella, más especificamente la estrella que marca el hombro izquierdo de la constelación Orión, además de que su nombre significa en latín "La guerrera" y en árabe "La Conquistadora", y...

-Ok, ya entendí. Bellatrix será. ¿Feliz? -la interrumpió su marido antes de que siguiera con la charla sobre astronomía.

Contenta, la recién madre se dejó llevar por los caminos de la inconsciencia, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Cygnus, al contrario, quedó en vela, cuidando a su hija.

-Así que Bellatrix es tu nombre -susurró quedamente para no despertar a su esposa- Has heredado toda la belleza de los Black, y los ojos de tu madre. ¿Una guerrera? pues no podía ser de otra forma. Una conquistadora... sí, creo que Druella ha elegido un buen nombre.

Pero en esos instantes, mientras la luna se filtraba por la ventana de a habitación, el señor Black no tenía ni idea de lo acertado que era el nombre...

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	2. Sinfonía nocturna

**Capítulo 2**

**Título:** Sinfonía nocturna

**Personajes principales:** Druella Black, Cygnus Black, Bellatrix Black

**Advertencias:** Ninguna! esperemos que no nos toque a nosotros (Y)

**Palabras:** 400 aprox

**Resumen:** Ahhh, la música, alimento del alma... bueno, nadie dijo que esta sinfonía no podía estar envenenada.

**Notas de la autora:** Otro cap cortito. Bella mostrando sus... increibles pulmones y dotes de ópera xD. Disfruten!

* * *

~o~

__

1952.

El llanto se escuchaba por toda la mansión. Era increíble cómo un simple bebé de año y medio de vida podía gritar tan fuerte. Cygnus Black se dio media vuelta, tapándose los oídos deseando hacer un hechizo silenciante o algo. Lo que sea era mejor que seguir escuchando como la pequeña Bellatrix demostraba que tenía unos pulmones excelentes. Nadie le había dicho que ser padre incluía no poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas. A su lado, Druella se removió buscándolo con los ojos, y cuando encontró los de su marido le ordenó sin necesidad de palabras qué hacer.

Maldiciendo, el señor Black se levantó y se encaminó a la cuna de su hija, que se encontraba en la habitación del lado. Siempre le tocaba a él. Y es que claro, su esposa estaba nuevamente embarazada de... ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro meses? ¡Si ni siquiera se le notaba la guata! Era todo un maldito abuso. Acercándose a la cuna, levantó a la chica que lo miraba sonriente. Su orgullo se veía destrozado cada vez que se levantaba en la noche. Podría jurar que aquella mocosa lo hacía a propósito.

-Vamos Bella, todos queremos dormir y tus sinfonías nocturnas no ayudan -la regañó sosteniéndola frente a él.

Bella se contentó con mirarlo de forma burlona y... lanzar una maldita carcajada estrepitosa. Aquello era horroroso. Cygnus ya la había visto reír de aquella manera, pero aún así cada vez que su hija le daba por mostrar aquella locura infundada su columna se helaba y un escalofrío inevitable le recorría entero. Es que simplemente... era demasiado demente.

-Vamos, duérmete ya -le apuró mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. La muchacha se contentó con mirarlo burlonamente con esos ojos negros cómo la noche, hasta que lentamente el sueño le bajó los párpados.- y quédate bien dormidita hasta mañana -le susurró quedamente antes de recostarla en la cuna con cuidado y volver al lado de su esposa... que lo esperaba profundamente dormida.

Tres horas después, ni cerca del alba, el llanto volvía a resonar por toda la mansión Black.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. Sangre Sucia

**Capítulo 3**

**Título:** Sangre Sucia

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, Druella y Cygnus Black, Walburga y Orión Black, Lucretia e Ignatus Prewett, Niño no identificado y sus padres

**Advertencias:** Un poco de racismos al estilo Black

**Palabras:** 580 aprox

**Resumen:** ¡La pequeña Bella ya habla! Bueno, no es que sea ideal que los niños comienzen a expresarse con política, pero qué le vamos a hacer, sus padres están orgullosos...

**Notas de la autora:** Un cap un poco... extraño. Digamos que nadie queiere que su hija comience a hablar sobre política y estatus de sangre, pero al parecer los Black están encantados xD

* * *

~o~

__

_1953_

Una Bellatrix de casi dos años caminaba erguida, mirando despectivamente a todo mago que se le cruzase. Se encontraba con sus padres y sus tíos Orión Black, Walburga Black, Lucretia Prewett e Ignatus Prewett (*). Según había entendido Bella, Lucretia quería comprar un nuevo caldero, y Walburga quería mandar a hacerse un cuadro, por lo que se dirigían a Gringots por un par de Galeones. La pequeña simplemente paseaba y miraba todo, indiferente a la charla de los adultos.

-Me tiene preocupada -declaró Druella- el próximo mes cumple dos años y aún no ha dicho ni una sílaba.

-Eso no es cierto -le contradijo Cygnus- todas las santas noches llora cada tres horas, puntualmente. Y también se ríe como ninguno de los aquí presentes.

-Me refiero a que no ha dicho ni "mamá" ni "papá" ni "varita" o "magia". Yo comencé a hablar al año y medio, y ella... ¡nada! -confesó preocupada la madre.

-Vamos, no es tan terrible. Es una Black, va a hablar -le animó Orión.

El grupo quedó un momento en silencio, observando a la orgullosa niña.

-Alégrate que siquiera tienes una hija... y estás esperando otra -dijo Lucretia mirando la pronunciada guata de ocho meses y la pequeña, al tiempo que le mandaba una significativa mirada de reproche a su marido.

-Tu te deberías alegrar de no despertarte todas las noches -contraatacó Ignatus, comenzando con una para nada original discusión.

-Vamos querida -habló Walburga, ignorando la pareja- según me han dicho Horace, tu hija está inscrita en Hogwarts desde casi antes de su nacimiento. Ella será una Slytherin poderosa, y ya sabes lo estrictos que son las serpientes.

Mientras seguían caminando, las dos parejas Black conversaban sobre Bella, mientras que los Prewett discutían sobre tener o no descendencia. De pronto, la niña empujó a un chico que caminaba cerca, y cuando este se dio vuelta ofendido, los adultos la rodearon protectoramente.

-Maldita idiota -escupió el chico, que tenía unos cinco años. De inmediato, salieron sus padres de una de las tiendas y fueron a ver que sucedía.

-Hay, mi niño, ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó su madre.

-Ella me empujó

-Disculpen... ¿Es su hija? -preguntó el padre al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo.

Pero no fue ni Druella, ni Cygnus, ni ninguno de los tíos el que respondió. Fue Bellatrix, que con mirada despectiva se adelantó y, escupiendo a los pies del señor, le espetó (bien alto y claro):

-¡Sangre Sucia!

De inmediato, todo giró a velocidad de rayo. Ambos señores, junto con su hijo, se ofendieron terriblemente. Los Prewett cesaron su discusión, y los cuatro Black miraron con ojos desorbitados a la chica.

-¡Como se atreve! -le fulminó la madre, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta, porque los padres de Bellatrix sonreían orgullosos, y los cuatro tíos no dejaban de exclamar un halago tras otro.

Aquel día, Bellatrix se ganó un muy merecido helado, y todos olvidaron el por qué habían ido al Callejón Diagon y le celebraron con creces sus primeras palabras.

__

(*) Cygnus Black es hermano de Walburga Black, la cual está casada con Orión Black (ambos son primos de segundo grado). A su vez, Orión Black es hermano de Lucretia Black, que está casada con Ignatus Prewett (y por lo tanto, termina como Lucretia Prewett). Falta Alphred Black, hermano de Cygnus y Walburga, sin embargo, luego le dará dinero a Sirius y será borrado del árbol Black. En base a esto, he tomado la decisión de que Alphred nunca se llevara del todo bien con sus hermanos, lo que explicaría que no saliese con ellos. Más información en el Árbol Black (http:/www. harrymedia. com/ img/ data/ media / 76 /arbol_black_)

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	4. ¡Hermanita!

**Capítulo 4**

**Título:** ¡Hermanita!

**Personajes principales:** Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black, sanador no dentificado

**Advertencias:** Ninguno (Y)

**Palabras:** 400 aprox

**Resumen: **"Puje! Puje! Puje!..."... aquí vamos de nuevo; solo que, para variar, Bella tiene que empeorar las cosas... ¡Bienvenida al mundo, Andrómeda "odible" Black!

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí vamos nuevamente... Una nueva Black nace, y Bella no está nada contenta. Preg: ¿Sugerencias de apodos para Andrómeda?

* * *

~o~

_1953_

Un grito se escucha en los pasillos de San Mungo. La causante del grito: Druella Black. Poco falta para que su esposo, Cygnus Black, también grite. Druella le aferra la mano al punto de casi romperle los huesos... ¿No es esto un poco familiar?

Un nuevo grito irrumpe la sala, mientras el sanador por fin recibe al bebé, lo acuna entre toallas y se lo entrega a la exhausta madre.

-Felicidades, es una bebita preciosa -les comenta al tiempo que se retira para dar privacidad.

Druella toma en sus brazos a su nueva hija y la admira. Al contrario de Bella, esta tiene los ojos cafés y mostraba una sonrisa amable.

-¿No es preciosa? -le pregunta en un susurro al padre de la criatura- tiene los ojos de su abuela...

-Sí, tienes razón... verás, estaba pensando que podría llamarse Elladora, por que hace tiempo que no hay una... -se interrumpe cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de su mujer.

-No -responde esta tajante- Se llamará Andrómeda, Andrómeda Black -y al ver la expresión de Cygnus agregó- Andrómeda es nombre de una galaxia y una constelación. Todos los Black tienen nombres así, ¿Cierto _Cygnus _(*)?

Al ver que no había nada que hacer, el hombre simplemente asintió resignado. Definitivamente, la próxima vez tendría que pensar mejor como elegir el nombre. Pero poco pensó en eso, por que en ese momento una niña de pelo negro crespo entró tambaleándose.

-Ven aquí, Bella. Te presento a tu hermanita Andrómeda -la llamó Druella.

Bella se acercó con paso decidido y altanero. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, la habría catalogado de una Black sin pensar. Cuando por fin vislumbró a la nueva integrante de la familia, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desprecio que tantas veces había visto en sus padres.

-¡Eta cosa no e mi edmana! -gritó molesta- ¡E odible! -sentenció, para luego soltar una de sus tan características risas.

La recién nacida, al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada, no pudo más que echarse a llorar estrepitosamente. Los padres se quedaron por un instante atónitos, para luego rápidamente sacar a Bella de la habitación mientras Druella calmaba al bebé.

Definitivamente, Bella causaba más guerra que nadie.

__

(*) El nombre de Cygnus viene de la constelación del Cisne.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios (Y sugerencias de apodo para Andrómeda)?


	5. Noche de Paz

**Capítulo 5**

**Título:** Noche de Paz

**Personajes principales:** Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black

**Advertencias:** Solo un poco de música desafinada...

**Palabras:** 330 aprox

**Resumen: **_Noche de paz, noche de amor, nadie duerme en derredor... ¡Cállate de una buena vez Bellatrix Black!_

**Notas de la autora:** Un cap bastante parecido al segundo... el próximo tendrá que ver con la relación inter-hermanales ^^... ¿Existe eso? xD

* * *

~o~

_1953_

"_Noche de paz, noche de amor  
__Todo duerme en derredor..."_

Los villancicos navideños entraban flotando por la ventana de la Mansión Black, mezclándose con la irónica realidad. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y Bella -tan puntual como siempre- había comenzado con la... ¿Cuál? ¿Segunda? ¿Tercera?... bueno, la cosa es que había comenzado nuevamente con sus conciertos. Tanto Druella como Cygnus ya habían perdido la esperanza de que las sinfonías nocturnas de su hija cesasen, y ahora solo rogaban encontrar el hechizo silenciador que funcionase con ella. Pero no, esto no era todo. Por desgracia, la pequeña Drómeda no era muy feliz siendo despertada, y se sumaba a los gritos de su hermana en un reclamo que era capaz de hacerle explotar a cualquiera los tímpanos.

"_Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
__Bella anunciando al niño Jesús..."_

Con resignación, Cygnus fue a calmar a la hija mayor, mientras Druella consolaba a la menor con arrullos que la terminaron por dormir. Cuando por fin ambas chicas volvían a soñar, los señores Black se dejaron caer agotados en el colchón. Ya no hablaban entre ellos, ni habían tenido sexo hace tiempo. Era curioso como una simple criatura podía acabar con una de las rutinas que ni siquiera en los peores meses de embarazo se había interrumpido. Simplemente, no soportarían tener otro hijo. Tras la primera de las noches en que ambas hermanas gritaron y sollozaron a dúo, había bastado apenas una mirada para que el acuerdo se sellase. Y más le valía a Bella terminar con aquellas pataletas, que Cygnus se estaba poniendo ansioso... y eso que no llevaban ni medio año.

"_Brilla la estrella de paz  
__Brilla la estrella de paz..."_

Ambos adultos cerraron los ojos con pesadez, deseando por primera vez que las canciones muggles tuviesen el poder de cambiar la realidad por la feliz e inocente letra...

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	6. Crayones

**Capítulo 6**

**Título:** Crayones

**Personajes principales:** Cygnus, Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black

**Advertencias:** Pfff... vamos, Bella aún es mu chica para que hayan advertencias...

**Palabras:** 630 aprox

**Resumen: **Drómeda tiene un regalo y Bella no... esto es una in-jus-ti-cia! Afortunadamente, Bella sabe que hacer... pobre Drómeda!

**Notas de la autora:** Y aquí tenemos una muy común riña de hermanas...

* * *

~o~

___1954_

Drómeda se encuentra dibujando con sus nuevos crayones, regalo de su primer cumpleaños. En un block blanco bien grande, los coloridos trazos que van dejando aquellas extrañas barras forman hermosas figuras. Aunque nadie sepa reconocerlas, ella está dibujando a su madre y a su padre. Su hermana, Bella, no se encuentra en el dibujo. Simplemente, es consciente de que si la dibujase, esta tendría que estar haciendo alguna maldad. Y su dibujo es bonito, sin nada malo.

Bella simplemente la mira desde lejos. Sin que nadie se de cuenta, su envidia crece y crece. Hace un par de meses fue su cumpleaños, pero a ella no le regalaron ningunos crayones ni ningún block de dibujo. Al parecer, ella ya está grande para esas cosa. Además, pareciera que su cumpleaños fue hace una eternidad y no le gusta que a su hermana le regalen cosas y a ella no. No se le ha pasado por alto que Drómeda es más mimada, y mientras ella recibe miradas orgullosas, la menor de las Black recibe elogios, mimos, cariños, besos y es el centro de atención de todos.

Ah, pero ella ya tiene tres años, es la niña grande, el futuro, la primogénita, la primera en su generación... y una mierda, ella jamás ha recibido la clase de atención que recibe su hermana, y cada día que pasa se aleja de cualquier muestra de afecto. ¿Celosa? No. Su mente aún es demasiado inocente para comprender que es eso lo que siente. ¿Envidia? Según los adultos, eso es lo que siente. Ella solo identifica que es una injusticia la que se comente con ella, y está decidida a cambiar aquello. En su mente, es bastante simple: Si Bella no tiene crayones, entonces Drómeda no tiene crayones. Es lo justo, ¿No?

La pequeña Black apenas es consciente de la furia que se va a desatar, y en su mente la mayor preocupación que cabe mencionar es si dibujar el sol amarillo o verde. Pero poco dura la paz, porque de pronto se encuentra con que no hay ni amarillo ni verde, ni tampoco naranjo ni violeta ni rojo ni azul ni ningún color. De hecho, ya no hay ni siquiera block, por que en su lugar hay un montón de trozos de papel y crayones rotos a la mitad. Desconcertada, levanta la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos negros sin fondo, al tiempo que sus tiernos oídos captan las risas demenciales de su hermana. Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y el llanto surge de su garganta.

En el comedor, Cygnus conversa con el señor Malfoy y su esposa, quien está embarazada de ocho meses y medio. Según indican los sanadores, el muchacho es varón y lo llamarán Lucius. Están planeando casar al futuro Malfoy con Drómeda, o quizá con Bella. Se encuentran discutiendo cuál sería la mejor opción cuando los gritos les llegan desde el segundo piso. Resignado, se disculpa de la pareja y sube gritando a diestro y siniestro que va a castigar durante un año al causante del alboroto, y cuando llega se encuentra con su hija mayor insultando a la menor sin reparo, mientras que la última solo atina a llorar y patalear con todas sus fuerzas.

Al acercarse a la escena del crimen, se encuentra con los trozos de papel burdamente rallados y los crayones rotos. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de la realidad, y con una mirada severa le ordena a Bella que se vaya a su habitación hasta la cena, mientras con la varita reparaba el desastre y consolaba a la pequeña. Cygnus no quería admitirlo, pero si el futuro Malfoy llegara a casarse con la primogénita Black, iba a tener que tener un carácter bastante peculiar para sobrevivir.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	7. Hechizo silenciador

**Capítulo 7**

**Título:** Hechizo silenciador

**Personajes principales:** Druella, Mago no identificado

**Advertencias:** Quizá una leve insinuación de crueldad de parte de los padres a su hijita querida... pero ¿A quién le importa?

**Palabras:** 490 aprox

**Resumen: **Cuando todas las esperanzas se desvanecen... busca en los libros de hechizos de tu tatara-tatara-tatara abuela

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Creían que me olvidaba de Cissy? No! Aquí se viene la oportunidad de nuestra rubia-sin-personalidad para aparecer a pesar de los llantos de Bella... Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios que he recibido, gracias a elena kate hale, a Sorcieres de la Neige y una pequeña regañina a DiAnItA LiNdA que me comentó el primer cap y no la he vuelto a ver ^^

* * *

~o~

___1954_

Druella estaba haciendo orden el el viejo ático de la Mansión Black. No es que no tuviese suficientes elfos domésticos que hiciesen el trabajo por ella, pero entre la mugre y el polvo se encontraban algunas reliquias tan antiguas que no se las confiaría a ningún otro ser vivo. Con movimientos de varita, hacía levitar jarrones, cuadros, joyas, alfombras, adornos, muebles, juegos de cubiertos, ropas y toda clase de objetos que con solo mirarlos ya se destruían. El por qué estaba haciendo la limpieza, era explicado por el anuncio que aparecía en el Profeta en donde un hombre decía restaurar cualquier objeto, sin importar cómo fuese.

Con sumo cuidado y paciencia, retiraba una tras otra las distintas reliquias familiares que hace años que ya estaban olvidadas, hasta que, envuelto en trapos dentro de un cofre, encontró un libro todo viejo y destruido. No se atrevió a abrirlo, pero tomó nota mental de que ese debía ser el primero de los objetos en repararse. ¿La razón? El título del libro (a lo que había alcanzado a leer) era ___"Hechizos olvidados. Sobre la magia antigua y cómo aplicarla"_.

Rápidamente, terminó con su trabajo y le envió una lechuza al señor que había publicado el anuncio, quién se presentó frente a su casa al día siguiente. Tras un breve vistazo, determinó que el libro no era mayor dificultad que un simple hechizo, y tras algunos murmullos y movimientos de varita el objeto comenzó a reconstruirse solo.

Mientras el mago seguía revisando y reparando las reliquias, Druella le picó la curiosidad y se dispuso a ojear el libro. Levantando la tapa, se encontró con que la autora era una Black, que había vivido hace ya demasiado tiempo como para haber entrado al famoso árbol Black. Pasando las páginas, se encontró con el índice y comenzó a revisar los contenidos.

-Hechizos protectores... Hechizos de defensa... Hechizos de ataque... Hechizos de tortura y hechizos mortales... Hechizos del hogar... Hechizos cultivantes... Hechizos para animales... Hechizos de control humano... Hechizos de curación... -leía pasando el dedo índice por los nombres, saltándose todos los sub-contenidos. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención y volvió al punto anterior- Hechizos de control humano: Control muscular... Control oseo... Control de crecimiento... Control sensorial... Control de movimiento. Mmm... me pregunto si... -con una idea en la mente, buscó la sección de control sensorial, y comenzó a pasar las páginas amarillas. De pronto, se encontró con lo que buscaba: ___Sobre el control verbal_, rezaba, y tras un par de explicaciones habían una serie de hechizos silenciantes, entre otros.

Apenas conteniendo la emoción, casi no fue consciente de que Cygnus había llegado y conversaba con el mago, o que en el piso superior los gritos de Bella y Drómeda se volvían a oír, porque explicado de la forma más clara que había visto alguna vez, se describía un hechizo silenciador que aún no habían probado.

-___Por favor que funcione_ -rogó con todas sus fuerzas- ___por favor que funcione._

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	8. Silencio

**Capítulo 8**

**Título:** Silencio

**Personajes principales:** Druella, Cygnus, Bella y Drómeda Black

**Advertencias:** Estoy que dejo de poner "Advertendias" xD

**Palabras:** 370 aprox

**Resumen: **¿Cuanto valoras una noche de silencio? Sin duda, es imposible que la disfrutes más que los Black

**Notas de la autora:** Ufff... apenas tengo tiempo de actualizar con esto del cole ¬¬... pero bueno... este cap no está muy elaborado, pero aunque no lo crean tiene una pequeña pista... ¿La descubren?

* * *

~o~

__

_1954_

Druella Black se encontraba realizando las últimas comprobaciones del hechizo, antes de darse por satisfecha e irse a dormir. Nadie le podía borrar esa sonrisa de la cara, a pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que podía dormir como dios manda. Es que simplemente, cada vez que venía a su mente el solo hecho de que Bella ya no podía llorar de noche todos los problemas de su vida parecían esfumarse. Bueno, no todos, pero uno de los mayores. Drómeda también se veía ahora radiante, y Cygnus... bueno, digamos solo que Cygnus había aprovechado al máximo el hecho de que Bella ya no llorase. De hecho, Druella se sorprendía de que aún no hubiese quedado embarazada. Sin perder su sonrisa, se dirigió al dormitorio pensando en que tipo de posición extraña había descubierto su marido para practicar aquella noche.

En el cuarto, encerrada por paredes de invisible magia, Bella se encontraba mirando el techo con rabia. No le gustaba que pusiesen esos hechizos, por que significaba que nadie la recordaba en las noches. Y más la enfurecía el hecho de que todos se alegrasen de eso. Ella no era tonta, y se daba cuenta cuando e hechizo quedaba bien o mal hecho. Simplemente, se resignaba a esperar a que cometiesen un error y luego... ¡a llorar nuevamente! Sí, se iba a vengar bien feo cuando se descuidasen... pero por esa noche no tenía ninguna opción. Por más que trataba de mantenerse despierta, el sueño la venció pronto. Debía admitir, que ella también dormía mejor si no tenía que estar preocupándose de llorar. Pero era frustrante ser ignorada.

Drómeda, en la habitación contigua, dormitaba entre grajeas de todos los sabores, unicornios bebés y magia. Entre los confusos remolinos de la inconsciencia, de pronto apareció el rostro de un chico rubio que se desvaneció cuando un hada pasó volando tras un par de dragones en miniatura. Sin saber por qué, la niña supo que aquel rostro ya lo había visto antes, y que no se acordaría de el cuando despertase. Pero los juegos de los duendecillos captó su atención y dejó aquel rostro al olvido de la mente.

Definitivamente, toda la Mansión Black disfrutaba del silencio...

__

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	9. Encinta

**Capítulo 9**

**Título:** Encinta

**Personajes principales:** Casi todos los Black vivos junto con sus respectivas parejas.

**Advertencias:** Solo un poco mucho de enredo...

**Palabras:** 600 aprox

**Resumen: **Precauciones del hechizo silenciador: el uso de el presente hechizo puede llevar al embarazo y a una serie de reuniones familiares donde tendrá que contar una y mil veces la historia de como es que quedó embarazada...

**Notas de la autora: **Mil disculpas por haber tardado en subir el cap T_T Lo que sucedió fue que ayer llegó mi abuela (ella vive en Argentina, yo en Chile) de visita y la fuimos a buscar al aeropuerto... Pero en compensación, hoy les voy a regalar... cap doble! sip, mientras están leyendo esto, yo escribo otro cap xD

* * *

~o~

____

___1955_

-...y Cygnus lo consiguió. -terminó de relatar Druella por centésima vez.

Últimamente, todo el mundo parecía asombrarse de su avanzado embarazo luego de que ya pareja hubiese asegurado por más de un año que no querían otro hijo. Pero luego del maravilloso descubrimiento que había sucedido un año atrás, ahora la señora Black nuevamente se encontraba reservando una habitación en San Mungo para el próximo mes. El clima de la Mansión Black se había vuelto algo tenso, ya que nadie sabía si alegrarse por la nueva integrante o temer de que esta fuese igual que la mayor de las chicas.

Al lado de Druella, se encontraba Cygnus y su hermana Walburga junto con Orión, y junto a estos Lucretia e Ignatius. Alphred nuevamente no había podido asistir a las reuniones que organizaban, y toda la estirpe Black comenzaba a temblar ante las ideas cada vez más extravagantes que este tenía.

También se encontraban presentes Irma y Polux Black, Dorea y Charlus Potter y Cassiopeia Black (Marius tenía prohibido asistir), siendo los primeros los padres de Cygnus y Walburga, y las otras dos sus tías. Además, había venido Articus y Melania, padres de Lucretia, junto con Lycoris y Regulus, sus tíos.

Articus y Lysndra (junto a sus dos hijos y respectivos esposos/as) vivían en estos momentos en el extranjero, pero habían prometido asistir al nacimiento de la tercera de las Black. Se rumoreaba que habían escapado de Inglaterra por culpa de Cedrella, hija de la desafortunada pareja. Esta, había decidido casarse hace ocho años con un Weasley, un traidor a la sangre (con quién se rumoreaba que ya tenían un hijo de cinco años), y la vergüenza había cubierto a los padres, la hermana y el hermano de la condenada muchacha.

Por último, los Bruke no habían podido asistir por el luto que llevaban bajo sus hombros. Recientemente, había muerto el último de sus tres hijos, y Belvina se encontraba gravemente enferma. Al parecer, los Bruke habían contraído una extraña enfermedad, y tras seis años de agonía habían muerto uno a uno los hijos de la pareja. Herbert se encontraba ocupado cuidando de su esposa, dándole las pociones que suponían que debía frenar el avance del mal.

Y estos eran todos los Black. Realmente, aunque costara en numerarlos, los asistentes se resumían en quince magos y brujas (sin contar las niñas) y los ausentes en otros nueve. Muchas veces, Druella había querido buscar a los Rosier, sus familiares sanguíneos, pero sabía que su lugar estaba junto a su esposo y que los Rosier se habían extinguido hasta quedar algunos pocos. Ella era hija única, y sus padres habían muerto hace poco. Quizá había uno que otro tío de tercer grado, o algún primo lejano que aún viviese, pero hace tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas. Envidiaba a Lucretia por poder permanecer junto a su sangre, pero reconocía que esto se debía más que nada a que socialmente eran mejor visto los Black que los Prewett.

Cuando los elfos domésticos anunciaron que la cena estaba servida, todos se dirigieron al comedor y comenzaron a charlar y reír de forma independiente. Cerca de una esquina, Bella se encontraba hablando con Lucretia, quien la miraba con asombro y orgullo. Aquella niña, a pesar de contar con la tierna edad de cuatro años, manejaba temas de adulto con total soltura. Por su parte, Drómeda comía en silencio, concentrándose en comportarse como todo el mundo esperaba.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia adornó el rostro de Druella. Sus hijas eran todo lo que se podría esperar, y la pequeña por nacer sin duda sería también como estas.

_(*) Aclaraciones: Para el que necesite, les dejo dos árboles genealógicos: el oficial (http:/ www. harrymedia. com/ img/ data/ media/ 76/ arbol_black_) y el completo, con la desendencia completa de los borrados y todo eso (http:/ bloghogwarts. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 01/ ). El muchacho Weasley, ese el de cinco años, es Arthur Weasley. Sobre los Bruke, al haber cambiado de apellido no se ha contado nada de sus hijos, y como yo no sabía nada de ellos... decidí eliminarlos del mapa. Articus y Lysandra NO se fueron de inglaterra por culpa de Cedrell. Simplemente, había demaciado gente y decidí sacarlos ya que no tenían mucho parentesco, al igual que los Bruke. Nuevamente, Alphred no está presente y ya se hace notorio que posee ideas extrañas, además de que en esta ocasión dije que un tal Marius no podía ir (la razón es por que él es un squib)._

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	10. ¡Bum!

**Capítulo 10**

**Título:** ¡Bum!

**Personajes principales:** Casi todos los Black vivos junto con sus respectivas parejas.

**Advertencias:** Solo un poco mucho de enredo...

**Palabras:** 600 aprox

**Resumen: **

_"Mami, papi, miren lo que hice! es una re-decoración hermosa!"_... es mejor no meterse con Bellatrix Black, ¿Cierto?

**Notas de la autora: **Casi me maté de la risa cuando escribí esto... Espero que les guste y que el no haber publicado ayer haya quedado compensado con estos dos caps...

* * *

~o~

________

___1956_

Bella se encontraba en su cama. Todas las malditas noches, su querida madre se encargaba de realizar el hechizo silenciador con la misma precaución que la primera vez. Habían pasado dos largos años y aún no se lograba vengar como es debido. Bueno, había armado desastres gigantes, como la vez en que le ordenó a los elfos domésticos cubrir la cocina entera de miel y luego lanzar tomates contra las murallas, o la otra vez en que había quemado la pieza de sus padres, o cuando había logrado encerrar una araña gigante en la habitación de Druella... pero aún así no estaba conforme. Quería algo grande, algo que quedase en la retina de todos durante años, algo que les enseñara a no ignorarla de noche... algo que por fin había descubierto cómo hacer.

La verdad, era bastante simple: el hechizo impedía que gritase dentro de su habitación, pero no le impedía salir de ella. Lo había descubierto una noche que bebió demasiado en la cena, y cuando todos dormían había tenido que levantarse para ir al baño. Mientras iba caminando, se tropezó sin querer y había llegado su madre a ayudarla y luego asegurarse de que permaneciese en su pieza. Así que había mantenido en secreto su descubrimiento, y planeado sigilosamente su plan.

Levantándose con sigilo, salió de su habitación en puntillas, recorrió el largo pasillo y entró en la pieza de sus padres. Allí, sobre el escritorio, se encontraban ambas varitas. Tomándolas, volvió a escabullirse. Una vez en su dormitorio nuevamente, miró durante un segundo ambos palos. Lo que quería hacer, era muy simple. Sin embargo, ahora que las poseía, no podía evitar preguntarse si le serían más útiles de otra forma.

Armándose de valor, cogió la vara de su padre y la sostuvo en alto. Nada ocurrió. Decepcionada, tomó la de su madre, y al instante sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría las yemas de los dedos. Esto la entusiasmó, y se preguntó que podía hacer con una varita. Había visto a sus padres realizar magia, pero no sabía cuales eran los movimientos o las palabras necesarias para hacer lo que quería.

Sin embargo, esto no la detuvo. Parándose sobre el colchón, apuntó a la pared del frente y ordenó mentalmente que se destruyera. Nada pasó. Nuevamente, pero esta vez con un movimiento circular, repitió la orden. Nada pasó. Intentó con un movimiento vertical. Intentó con uno horizontal. Y uno diagonal. Y uno suave. Y uno agresivo. Y todos los movimientos que había visto hacer a sus padres. Y nada pasó. Era frustrante. Sumamente frustrante. La rabia le hervía como nunca. Sentía que iba a explotar de un minuto a otro si no lograba destruir esa pared. Y en un arranque de ira, gritó un "Rómpete" a toda voz al tiempo que hacía el movimiento de lanzar la varita contra la pared, pero sin soltarla. Y la pared se destruyó.

Bella se quedó estática, con la vara aún aferrada en la mano, pálida de pavor, mientras que la pared se deshacía en medio de una explosión que se llevó consigo todo el ala sur de la Mansión. Y siguió anonada de impresión cuando llegaron sus padres corriendo y gritando, entrando a su habitación y encontrándola aún señalando con la varita, y teniendo frente a ella un hoyo que le permitía ver el jardín lleno de escombros.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	11. Futura señora Malfoy

**Capítulo 11**

**Título:** Futura señora Malfoy

**Personajes principales:** Bella, Drómeda, Cissy y Cygnus Black, Abraxas y Lucius Malfoy

**Advertencias:** Veamos... Bell tiene cinco años, Drómeda tres, Lucius dos y Cissy uno... ¿Creen que son capaces de hacer algo?

**Palabras:** 480 aprox

**Resumen: **Lucius no es ni un soltero codiciado ni un supermodelo millonario... bueno, millonario sí, pero en lo demás es un chico de dos años bastante patético. Sin embargo, esto no es impedimento para conseguir prometida, aunque no sea él quien tome las decisiones...

**Notas de la autora: **Para los que no sepan: Abraxas es el padre de Lucius. Alphred, Walburga y Cygnus son hermanos. Disfruten!

* * *

~o~

________________

___1956_

En el vestíbulo, las tres hermanas Black se encontraban jugando con Lucius, un simpático muchacho rubio que últimamente frecuentaba la casa. Bueno, simpático según los adultos. Lo cierto, es que Drómeda lo encontraba despreciable, Bella lo tachaba de patético y Cissy apenas comprendía las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Pero claro, nadie le preguntaba a los niños si gustaban convivir.

La verdad, es que ese día ninguno de los cuatro tenía mucha energía para nada. Bella se esforzaba por realizar magia, cosa que no le había resultado desde aquella catastrófica noche hace un año en que decidió que la Mansión Black necesitaba una remodelación. Drómeda se contentaba con jugar con sus muñecas, regalo de su tía Lucretia. Lucius corría por toda la casa junto con Cissy.

En la sala de estar, Abraxas conversaba con Cygnus. Se encontraban puliendo los últimos detalles del compromiso entre la menor de las Black y el primogénito Malfoy. Originalmente, el pequeño Lucius se casaría con Drómeda, pero cuando Druella quedó encinta decidieron posponer la decisión. El motivo era simple: era mejor visto que el esposo fuese mayor. Además, cuando Cissy había nacido, los Malfoy quedaron encantados al comprobar que la pequeña era rubia, y por lo tanto no ensuciaría los finos genes de la familia. Por su parte, los Black habían quedado desconcertados al ver surgir una muchacha con cabellos casi blancos, la primera en la estirpe, y fueron bastante felices de que la muchacha cambiase el nombre y no quedase como una mancha de dudosa procedencia.

El hecho de que Cissy fuese rubia de ojos azules aún inquietaba a Cygnus, pero había terminado deduciendo que estos genes venían de los Rosier, la familia de Druella. Ah, Cissy... A pesar de que esta pronto dejaría de ser Black, se alegraba de al menos haber elegido el nombre. Fue duro, sí, pero logró convencer a Druella mediante el relato de Narciso, señalándole que la belleza de la bebé merecía un nombre equivalente. El hecho de que no existiese ninguna estrella, constelación o galaxia con ese nombre había sido un problema, pero a final Druella había cedido.

Cuando las risas de ambos rubios le llegaron, frunció el entrecejo. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Bella, quien prácticamente había odiado a Drómeda, hubiese aceptado a Cissy sin ningún reparo. Sin embargo, así era ella. Había gente que casi le escupía en el rostro, y otros que aceptaba sin problemas. Estaba Alphred, por ejemplo, que cada vez que lo veía lo miraba con desprecio. Y luego estaba Walburga, a quién mostraba profundo respeto en cada ocasión que la veía. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ambos tíos? ¿Por qué a uno lo respetaba, y al otro lo despreciaba? Había veces en que su hija era un verdadero rompecabezas.

Pero en ese momento, no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Había un contrato que esperaba ser firmado.____

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	12. Feliz cumpleaños, Cissy

**Capítulo 12**

**Título:** Feliz cumpleaños, Cissy

**Personajes principales:** Familia Black, Malfy, Lestrange, y otros.

**Advertencias:** Solo algo de celos infantiles...

**Palabras:** 550 aprox

**Resumen: **Happy Birthday Cissy!

**Notas de la autora: **Últimamente, apenas alcanzo a actualizar... no ay tiempo! Para los que quieran, busquen el árbol Black en google... me cansé de dejar no-links xD

* * *

~o~

________________

___1957_

___Cumpleaños feliz  
_________________________________________

___Te deseamos a ti  
_

________________________________________

___Cumpleaños, pequeña Cissy  
_

________________________________________

___Que los cumplas feliz_

La cumpleañera sopló con fuerza sus dos velitas, consiguiendo solo que las llamas oscilasen un instante. Sin embargo, allí estaban sus padres para apagarlas con la varita y todos los Black celebraron con alegría el segundo año de la pequeña rubia.

Se encontraban allí reunidos todos los Black vivos (sin contar, claro está, a Marius y Cedrella), junto a la familia Malfoy, los señores Lestrange, los dos hermanos de Ignatus Prewett, uno que otro Rosier, el hermano mayor de Irma Crabbe (madre de Cygnus), el señor Longbottom y sus dos hijos y la pareja Crouch junto a sus tres niños. En total, había en el comedor alrededor de cuarenta personas, niños incluidos. Y lo mejor de contar con familia grande, era que luego recibías muchos regalos.

Por supuesto, no todo era de color de rosas, y Cygnus y Druella lo sabían. La pareja se encontraba preocupada, mientras intentaban entablar conversación con la señora Lestrange, quien se encontraba embarazada de pocos meses. Al parecer, sería un niño, y estaban interesados en que este se comprometiera con una de las hermanas Black. Sin embargo, la conversación no se prolongó demasiado, pues los gritos de Cissy se hicieron oír y los resignados padres se dirigieron a ver una escena para nada sorprendente: Regalos rotos, una rubia llorando, una morena riéndose de manera demencial, blablabla... nada fuera de lo común. Hastiados, repararon las muñecas y demás juguetes y se llevaron a Bella fuera del salón.

-¿Se puede saber si algún día dejarás de comportarte de manera tan infantil? -Le espetó Cygnus- Todos los años tenemos que soportar que te pongas celosa por el cumpleaños de alguna de tus hermanas, pero sin embargo ninguna de las dos tiene derecho a objetar cuando para tus celebraciones, recibes los mejores regalos de todos. Por favor, Bella, ya eres lo suficientemente grandecita como para darte cuenta de que las escenitas ya no son propias de una señorita de cinco años...

Y el sermón seguía. Bella se contentaba con cruzarse de brazos y poner expresión de enfadada y ofendida, aguardando pacientemente. Nunca se había dejado impresionar por las quejas de sus padres, y esta no sería la primera vez. Le enfurecía que ella siempre fuese la grande, la inteligente, la mayor, la que tiene que aguantarlo todo... vamos, ella no había elegido nacer primero, y odiaba a sus hermanas por poder hacer lo que querían y que nadie les dijese nada. Bien, lo admitía, ser la primogénita Black tenía sus ventajas, pero habían veces en que realmente quería tener las ventajas de sus hermanas.

Cuando sus padres consideraron que ya habían sermoneado suficiente a Bella, la dejaron volver a la fiesta. Esta, decidió mantenerse aparte mientras todos le festejaban a la pequeña Black, que en ese momento jugaba con Lucius con un par de Soplidos enanos morados que le había regalado Dorea Potter. La cincoañera frunció el ceño. Cissy era sin duda bastante pasable, pero no le gustaba que se juntase con Malfoy. Aquel niño era débil, lo presentía, y temía que su hermana siguiese sus caminos.

Recorriendo la mirada por la sala, nuevamente sintió aquella extraña certeza de saber que clase de gente era cada uno. Los adultos no lo comprendían, pero ya se arepentirían luego.__________

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	13. Magia

**Capítulo 13**

**Título:** Magia

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy y padres.

**Advertencias:** Primeros indicios de mente sádica en Bella

**Palabras:** 410 aprox

**Resumen: **Tras dos largos años de espera, Bella vuelve a hacer magia... Lo siento Lucius!

**Notas de la autora: **tres palabras: NO HAY TIEMPO! pero aún así, logro estresarme para mantener mi ritmo de un cap al día... y me sigo alegrando por cada comentario que recibo! sí, lo se, los respondo tarde, pero no tengo tanto tiempo...  
Tema aparte... quiero recomendarles el fic de una de mis seguidoras. El fic se titula _"Negro"_ y está escrito por _"Sorcieres de la Neige"_... trata de la familia Black, y está muy bien escrito... Leanlo!

* * *

~o~

________________

_1958_

Bellatrix Black se encuentra en el patio. Casi se podría decir que se ha dado por vencida, pero su testarudez perdura con la suficiente fuerza como para intentarlo nuevamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años? Sí, dos años y un par de meses. No lo concebía. Su cabecita no logra comprender la razón por la cual pudo destrozar la Mansión Black tiempo atrás, y ahora no es capaz de vaporizar un guijarro. Según sus padres, la magia era algo para niños mayores, chicos de unos ocho años. Pero ella se negaba a eso. Si a los cinco pudo hacer semejante hechizo... ¿Por qué ahora no?

La varita. Lo sabe. Debe de haber sido eso. Según había oído, ese maldito palo servía para canalizar las energías del brujo... o algo así. Y ella no tenía varita. Desde el pequeño incidente, sus padres guardan aquellas maderitas con sumo recelo. Según entendió, no les gusta remodelar casas.

Nuevamente, se concentra. En algún lugar, oye a Lucius gritar y se distrae. Su furia crece en contra del rubio. Nunca le gustó, pero últimamente era peor que nunca. No entendía por qué sus padres insistían en que los Malfoy los visitaran. No soportaba al rubio, y sus jueguitos y carreritas no ayudaban en nada. Si tan solo pudiese ponerle las manos encima...

Su mente comienza a imaginar las cosas que podría hacer con una víctima. Lo golpearía, eso sin lugar a dudas, pero quería algo más malvado. Quizá podría robar uno de los cuchillos de la cocina... O podría pedirle a un elfo doméstico que le consiguiese alguna pócima extraña... O simplemente podría sumergirlo en la tina del baño hasta que sus pulmones se llenasen de agua... O quizá...

-Abraxas! Ven -Se oyó el grito desesperado de la señora Malfoy- Algo le sucede a Lucius!

Pero no había de qué preocuparse. Lucius ya había vuelto a la normalidad cuando el grito de terror de la mujer atravesó los terrenos Black. Bella se acerca asombrada y curiosa al lugar donde se encuentra el rubio, y encuentra a este totalmente pálido, con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas se le entienden las palabras entre los lloriqueos, pero la chica de pronto se siente feliz.

-Y-yo no p-p-podí-i-a resp-p-pir-a-r -Hipaba el niño- E-e-ra c-c-como si una c-c-cos-a-a me-e es-t-t-ruj-a-ra la gar-g-gan-n-ta

Nadie se dio cuenta de que una muchacha de siete años desaparecía de la escena, ni que luego se dirigió a su pieza para celebrar triunfante el regreso de su magia.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	14. Comprometida

**Capítulo 14**

**Título:** Comprometida

**Personajes principales:** Bella, Cissy, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, señores Lestrange, Cygnus y Druella

**Advertencias:** Compromisos sin consentimientos... nada anormal

**Palabras:** 500 aprox

**Resumen: **Rodolphus y Bella apenas se han visto de pasada, pero ya están comprometidos... así funcionan las cosas en el universo de los sangre limpia.

**Notas de la autora: **Sigo sin tiempo :( hoy casi no actualizo... intentaré actualizar cada vez que pueda, pero no prometo nada... lo siento, el colegio me ha matado... si quieren, leanme en potterfics... hay veces enn que publico allá y luego no alcanzo a copiar acá... pero aún así, no hay tiempo... actualizo cada vez menos... me siento culpable... no quiero abandonar el fic... pero no hay tiempo... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

* * *

~o~

________________

_1959_

_Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad..._

Bella se encontraba fascinada con sus nuevos dotes. Desde que había atentado contra su futuro cuñado, su único objetivo había sido explorar sus habilidades, y pronto se dio cuenta que cualquier magia nociva era mucho más fácil que un hechizo inocente. Y para que negarlo... el placer que sentía cada vez que experimentaba con su poder era increíble. Había comenzado a experimentar con el pequeño Malfoy en cada oportunidad que tenía, y luego su hermana Drómeda se había sumado a su lista de ratas de laboratorio. Y Cissy también había recibido su dosis, pero en menor escala. Pero más importante que las cosas que había aprendido a hacer, era el cómo hacerlas lo que la fascinaba. Era emocionante hacer maldades y que nadie la descubriese, y justamente eso era lo que hacía entre todos los invitados que merodeaban por la Mansión Black.

En la sala contigua, el señor Lestrange conversaba animadamente con Cygnus.

-Es su hija una bruja que promete mucho -le decía- y quiero que cuando ella se haga de renombre, porte mi apellido.

-Usted lo que busca lo tiene a disposición -le respondió el Black, consiente de que el contrato se firmaría al acabar la velada si todo marchaba bien.

-¿Una bebida? -Interrumpió Druella, y luego se entremezcló con la conversación.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Rodolphus y Rabastan, los mellizos Lestrange, jugaban con Cissy y Lucius. Los cuatro se reían a carcajadas, indiferentes de las miradas severas que les dirigían de todas partes. Lucius había adquirido una nueva escoba de juguete, y Cissy había tenido la idea de montarla entre todos. Entre caída y caída, Rodolphus de pronto se fijó en la mayor de las Black, que los miraba con desaprobación.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, el juego dejó de causarle gracia y se apartó, pero Bella ya había desaparecido y por más que la buscó, no la volvió a ver. Poco después, el sueño se adueñó de él y se marcó la hora de acostarse para los niños. Fue durante sus sueños, que volvió a ver aquel delicado rostro, de nariz respingada y ojos cual pozos sin fondo. Había algo tras esa piel pálida y aquella mirada despectiva que lo inquietaba, le causaba temor y a la vez reverencia. Aquella chica que le pasaba por siete años tenía un aire de misterio que persistió a lo largo del resto de sus sueños, a pesar de que no volvió a aparecérsele.

Sin que ninguno de los involucrados se enterase, en el patio de la Mansión Black los señores Lestrange y la pareja Black se encontraban en medio de un poderoso ritual. Uniendo todos sus manos, sus murmullos se entremezclaban confundiéndose entre si, formando un zumbido bajo pero potente que los invadía. Sin nada más que las estrellas y la luna de testigo, el cielo nocturno presenció como dos niños que apenas se habían visto en una ocasión quedaban comprometidos por toda la vida.

________________

(*) _La fecha de nacimiento de Rodolphus no está clara en ningún lado, y he oido que nació en los 70 y a la vez que fue compañero de Severus... lo cual es sumamente contradictorio. Tampoco he podido aclarar si es el hermano mayor o menor (me suena a que era menor, pero no encontré nada que lo confirmara) así que decidí hacerlos mellizos. Espero no incomodar._

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	15. Primogénito Black

**Capítulo 15**

**Título:** Primogénito Black

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix y Sirius Black

**Advertencias:** Por fin algo de sadismo y morbo... pero nada fuerte para los que leyeron _"Noche de Tortura..."_

**Palabras:** 880 aprox

**Resumen: **Porque el trono no lo podía mantener eternamente... pero sí intentar recuperarlo

**Notas de la autora: **No hay tiempo para notitas. Disfruten.

* * *

~o~

________________

_1960_

Bellatrix Black se encontraba encerrada en su dormitorio. Ya no había forma de ocultar el hecho de que estaba celosa. Y valla celos. Si no lograba desahogarse pronto iba a terminar destruyendo la Mansión Black nuevamente. ¿Que cuál era el motivo de sus celos? Pues por muy patético que sonaba, sus celos eran ocasionados por un maldito mocoso babeante de no más de seis meses. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Ella, la gran Bellatrix... reducida a un montón de celos infantiles en contra de ese maldito malnacido, que le había arrebatado su trono, que la había relegado al saco de las hermanas Black, sin ningún reconocimiento. Ahora solo era eso, la mayor de las hermanas Black. Maldita sea, ese estúpido bebé de ojos grises le había arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los mimos y atenciones de los que antes ni se daba cuenta.

Sirius Black. Así se llamaba su problema. Un maldito muchacho que por el solo hecho de haber nacido varón, había recibido el título de primogénito Black que antes había ostentado ella. Su mundo entero se había desmoronado, y ahora el gran heredero era un mocoso al cual pasaba por ocho años. ¿Y se podía saber qué era la gran maravilla de ese chico que ni siquiera sabía comer solo? Ella valía mucho más que él. Ella debía ser la primogénita, no un idiota de pelo castaño. Si tan solo pudiese...

-¡Eso es! -pensó entusiasmada.

Solo era cosa de utilizar su magia, de concentrarse con suficiente fuerza, y el desafortunado bebé se desharía en sufrimientos y torturas hasta morir. Y si no había heredero varón, ella sería la primogénita nuevamente. Era tan simple y lógico, que se sorprendía de haber tardado tanto en deducirlo. Así funcionaban las cosas. Alguien se interponía en su camino, y ella lo eliminaba. Simple y perfecto.

Se sentó en el colchón verde de su alcoba, y se dispuso a canalizar su ira. A su mente, vino la escena de el fatídico día en que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Se encontraba espiando a sus padres, que se habían reunido con los Prewett y conversaban entre susurros de algo que les inquietaba. Hace tiempo que sus padres se sentían inquietos, y aquellas reuniones furtivas para intercambiar rumores eran tan frecuentes que Bella no podía evitar enterarse de lo que trataban. Sin embargo, esa reunión fue algo diferente...

-... solo rumores -decía Ignatius

-No, yo creo que realmente está en algún lado -contradecía Cygnus

-Si realmente fuese tan peligroso, no serían solo rumores -susurró Lucretia

En ese momento, Druella se removió inquieta, captando la mirada de los tres adultos.

-Tengo un primo, en Albania, que se unió a él -dijo casi a si misma. Su primo le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, pero necesitaba contarlo- No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero creo que es importante que...

Pero nunca nadie supo lo que iba a decir, por que en ese momento apareció un patronus con forma de gato, del cual salió la voz metálica de Orión

-Estoy con Walburga en San Mungo. El bebé nació sano, es un varón. Su nombre es Sirius. Nos quedaremos esta noche en el hospital. Mañana volveremos a Grimmauld Place. Todo salió bien.

Y luego el patronus desapareció.

Volviendo al presente, Bella despreció nuevamente aquél gato plateado. En un principio, había sentido curiosidad por su primer primo, pero luego lo había odiado con todo su ser. No entendía como los adultos no lo veían. Ese niño estaba corrupto, era indigno. ¿Qué le veían de especial? Juraría sobre su brazo derecho a que sería una desgracia para los Black. So sentía, al igual como lo sentía con Drómeda. Eran un desperdicio de sangre.

Concentrándose, comenzó a imaginarse al pequeño Black, con sus rizos oscuros y sus ojos grises, sus manitos regordetas y su piel pálida. Se lo imaginó enfundado en las ropas verde oscuro que le embutían, mirando con curiosidad el mundo en su cunita en aquella despreciable calle llena de muggles. Y luego, imaginó como una grieta desapercibida en el techo comenzaba a ceder, como los conjuros mágicos comenzaban a debilitarse y como todos los habitantes de la casa no se daban cuenta.

Y entonces, juntando toda la magia que podía, envió su ola de maldad, abriendo la grieta y dejando que el techo se derrumbara sobre el niño. Manipuló uno de los trozos para que le atravesase la frente, y luego dejó que el resto lo sepultara. Y entonces, el piso cedió. Todo el techo derrumbado sobre el segundo piso, Sirius incluido, se vino abajo. El vestíbulo quedó aplastado, las escaleras se destrozaron y la insignificante casa se destruyó en medio de una nube de polvo para cualquier mago que la observase. La sangre comenzó a teñir las piedras que estaban cerca de los distintos cuerpos. El bebé se encontraba boqueando desesperado mientras todo su interior reventaba y sus huesos se incrustaban todos trisados en sus músculos. Su quedo gorgoteo no tuvo fuerza para atravesar el ruido de los últimos trozos de estructura que cedían, y finalmente sus pulmones se inundaban de sangre.

Bella cayó desmayada en su cama, exhausta a causa de lo que acababa de hacer, pero con una sádica sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	16. Regulus

**Capítulo 16**

**Título:** Regulus

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix y Regulus Black

**Advertencias:** Y volvemos a la inocencia...

**Palabras:** 460 aprox

**Resumen: **Un nuevo integrante en la familia... ¿Pasará el "control de calidad" de Bella?

**Notas de la autora: **Nuevamente no hay tiempo para notitas. Disfruten.

* * *

~o~

__

_1961_

Cualquier sentimiento que pudo confundir con celos anteriormente, se convirtió en apenas una mancha en la linea emocional de Bella cuando nació su segundo primo, Regulus Black. Por lo menos, este era un muchacho de buena calaña, pero eso no quitaba que lo poco y nada que aún reservaba de su dignidad y orgullo se vino abajo con la venida al mundo del bebé. Lo malo, era que no podía hacer el intento de homicidio al igual que con Sirius, porque cuando todos los Black descubrieron que ella era la causante, decidieron proteger al primogénito con toda clase de hechizos... al igual que el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Sentada con una hipócrita sonrisa de felicidad, Bella se preguntaba una y mil veces como pudo fallar. Bueno, no es que no supiese la razón por la que el primogénito Black se salvó, solo que no comprendía como dejó pasar un detalle tan importante. Era un poco obvio que el dichoso muchacho no estuviese en casa a la hora de haber realizado el hechizo. ¿Por qué se había confiado? Debería haberse asegurado antes de realizar su jugada mortal. Había tenido una sola oportunidad... y la había perdido. Pero su venganza no se acallaría. Por más que Sirius hubiese escapado de pequeño, sería ella quien le quitase el último suspiro de vida.

Cuando su padre se levantó, se hizo el silencio y todos escucharon el discurso en honor al nuevo Black. Druella y Cissy estaban contentas, Sirius apenas entendía de que hablaban, Regulus solo pensaba en que su madre había dejado de darle pecho y todos los adultos tenían esa característica mirada de orgullo y desprecio por los demás. Solo Bella lucía contrariedad, aunque procuraba ocultarlo.

Aquella noche, cuando el ambiente se relajó, se acercó al bebé que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Lo examinó atentamente, midiendo su valor y preguntándose si sería realmente un acto sensato el matarlo. Sabía que los hechizos que lo protegían eran demasiado poderosos, pero el estilo muggle era efectivo a pesar de ser patético. Su imaginación no era poca, y no le costaba crear escenas mentales de el pequeño desmembrado, o algo así. Sin embargo, al mirar en aquellos ojos grises tan parecidos a los del primogénito del linaje, pudo distinguir la gran diferencia que existía entre él y su hermano. Mientras que Sirius tenía un brillo oculto de rebeldía, Regulus poseía la sensatez de un Black.

Escondida entre las sombras, Druella observaba con ojos asombrados como su hija se retiraba de la cuna, sin ningún gesto de amenaza contra el pequeño. Y nuevamente (pero no por última vez) se preguntó qué era lo que Bella veía en las personas, que la hacía juzgarlas y catalogarlas sin derecho a réplica.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	17. Slytherin

**Capítulo 17**

**Título:** Slytherin

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black

**Advertencias:** Tranquilos... ya falta poco...

**Palabras:** 730 aprox

**Resumen: **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts...

**Notas de la autora: **Solo un muy afectuoso saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que me tienen en favoritos, en alertas y que me han comentado... ustedes hacen que desee no dejar de escribir! Disfruten! ;D

* * *

~o~

__

_1962_

¿Hace cuanto llevaba esperando este momento? Quizá desde que Druella decidió comprarle la varita antes de recibir siquiera la carta, o desde que la lechuza café entró volando por la ventana aquel Domingo para confirmar lo que ya todos sabían, o desde que volvió del Callejón Diagon tras haber comprado todos los útiles escolares. Pero la verdad, era que poco importaba lo mucho que había esperado que llegase el primero de Septiembre, entrar al anden 9 3/4, subir a aquel tren rojo escarlata (¡Como odiaba ese color! Si al menos fuese verde...), aguantar todo el día entre niños que no conocía y comprando a aquella patética señora regordeta que vendía dulces, dejarse guiar por aquel semi-gigante y subir a los botes, atravesar el lago y ver el majestuoso castillo completamente iluminado y subir los mohosos escalones de la cueva y por fin entrar al castillo, siendo recibida por esa profesora con cara de gato y mirada severa.

No, nada de eso importaba realmente. Lo importante, era estar ahora allí parada, frente a todo el colegio con su porte distinguido, sin importarle estar calada hasta los huesos, mirando las cuatro largas mesas llenas de ojos curiosos, sintiendo la aguda mirada de los profesores que estaban sentados tras ellos en sus respectivas mesas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por dentro, a pesar de demostrar seguridad por fuera. Este era su gran momento, el instante en que demostraría ser toda una Black, un orgullo para la sangre. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar, y la primera chica resultó ser una Hufflepuff. La segunda no le fue mucho mejor: una Griffindor.

-Black, Bellatrix -anunció la mujer.

Con paso firme, Bella se acercó hasta sentarse en el taburete y mirar con desprecio el viejo sombrero. Para todo el mundo, pasó menos de un instante antes de que es objeto vociferara su sentencia, pero para la muchacha aquel segundo fue eterno.

-_¡Una Black! _-le susurro el sombrero al oído- _Una chica con convicciones, con ideales y metas. La intleigensia no te falta, y la lealtad la tienes cuando encuentras alguien digno de ella. Valor tampoco es tu debilidad, aunque lo demuestras en los fines errados. Tienes un gran poder, y ya has demostrado que no dejarás que nadie se interponga entre ti y tus objetivos. Creo que ya está más que claro donde perteneces... ¿Tú que opinas?_

-_¿Ravenclaw? _-le sugirió Bella sarcástica, pero cuando el sombrero pareció tomarse en serio esa propuesta, casi le gritó mentalmente la casa que quería.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -se escuchó en todo el gran comedor, y la mesa verde aplaudió apenas.

Tal como sus padres le habían enseñado, se levantó con gracia y entregó el sombrero, para luego dirigirse a su mesa. Allí, conoció por primera vez la competitividad. Si antes todo eran rosas en su familia, ahora parecía un camino de espinas.

A su lado, había un muchacho rubio y delgado, de tez pálida y ojos claros. Según entendió, se apellidaba Avery e iba en quinto curso. Conversaba con un tal Crabbe, del mismo curso, y entre los dos los susurros iban y venían, entre un montón de risotadas. No supo de qué hablaban, al igual que le sucedió con el resto de las serpientes allí sentadas. Nadie confiaba en nadie. Nadie se abría a nadie. Nadie respetaba a nadie. En vez de magos, parecían caníbales.

La decepción que recibió al ver que su poderío dentro de la familia claramente no se mantenía en la escuela fue grande, pero aparentó impasibilidad frente a todos. Algo le decía que nunca se mostrase débil, a pesar de que la estuviesen destruyendo. No le prestó atención al muchacho que se sentó a su lado, y fingió que se encontraba en su ambiente.

Cuando el director se levantó a hablar, se hizo el silencio y todos escucharon su estúpido discurso, para luego abalanzarse sobre la comida. Cuando llegaron los postres, Bella ya había logrado entablar conversación con Rookwood y su apellido ya era de notar en toda la mesa. Para cuando el viejo barbón (como todos lo llamaban) se levantó nuevamente para dar por concluida su charla, se podía decir que ya ostentaba una posición respetable dentro de la jerarquía verde. Para cuando los prefectos la guiaron a las mazmorras y se acostó en su mullida cama verde su decepción anterior había sido completamente borrada por una sensación de superioridad al verse escalando tan fácilmente peldaños de poder.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	18. Club Slug

**Capítulo 18**

**Título:** Club Slug

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, Drik Cresswell

**Advertencias:** ¿Alguien le tiene miedo a las serpientes?

**Palabras:** 630 aprox

**Resumen:** Bella se entera de que existe un club exclusivo... y ella no está invitada

**Notas de la autora: **Estoy estresada hasta los topes. Veré de leer Negro... si alcanzo. Disfruten.

**

* * *

**

~o~

__

_1962_

Era curioso lo rápido que se adaptaba el ser humano a un entorno. Bella era el ejemplo viviente de esto. Salida de una cuna de pétalos de rosa con todas las posibilidades posibles, había ido a parar al centro mismo del infierno y en un par de meses ya tenía su grupito y se dedicaba a molestar a la escoria mágica que plagaba Hogwarts. Sus días se basaban en ir de una clase a otra, explorar los rincones del castillo, copiar la tarea de algún alumno despistado y luego alegar que este había sido el copión, burlarse del semi-gigante, internarse en el bosque prohibido, aterrorizar a cualquier sangre sucia, evadir castigos... bueno, nada fuera de lo común para una Slytherin.

Ese día en especial, se encontraba riendo con alguno de los Slytherin que nunca tomaba en cuenta o luego recordaba, de esos insignificantes intentos de poder que vivían a base de las sobras de cualquier limosna. El tema de conversación no lo recordaría después, y a decir verdad, si en ese instante alguien le hubiese preguntado no habría sabido responder. Simplemente, hacía eso para que todos la vieran con poder e influencia.

En ese momento, un patético muchacho de Hufflepuff pasó a su lado conversando con alguno de sus compañeros.

-...y dijo que era solo para algunos... -escuchó que decía- ...esta noche en su despacho...

Y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír antes de que doblase la esquina del pasillo. Intrigada, Bellatrix se disculpó y siguió al muchacho, pero este ya no estaba. Enojada, volvió y le ordenó a las chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor que encontrasen al chico. Solo en la cena, lograron localizarlo y lo condujeron a un pasillo oculto para el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la Black amenazándolo con su varita, a pesar de apenas saber hacer un par de hechizos.

-C-Cresswell, D-Drik Cressw-w-ell -respondió el chico asustado. Tenía la cara rolliza y faltaba poco para que se meara. Sin duda era uno de primero.

-Bien, Cresswell, si quieres salir ileso de esta vas a tener que decirme un par de cosas -amenazó, y el muchacho comenzó a cantar al instante.

Al parecer, esa noche se celebraba en el despacho del profesor Slughorn una reunión exclusiva, una reunión de un tal "Club Slug". Por supuesto, Bella no había sido invitada y esto era un grave error. Indignada, se encargó de mandar a la enfermería al muchacho y luego comenzó a planear su venganza. No estaba dispuesta a que se le dejase de lado. Nadie nunca lo había logrado, y nadie lo lograría ahora. Dándose vuelta, se encontró con un puñado de serpientes ansiosos por ver su reacción. Con un sonrisa demencial, les informó de lo que harían.

,_::¨¨::_,  
¨·····¨

Con sigilo, cinco Slytherins caminaban en puntillas por las mazmorras, ocultándose entre las sombras. Ala cabecera, iba una muchacha de ojos negros furiosos. Hace un par de horas, había estado hablando con el poltergeist del castillo y logrado que este formara parte de su plan. De esta forma, ellos saldrían inmunes y Peeves tendría acceso a la dichosa reunión.

Cuando por fin llegaron al despacho del profesor, Bella pronunció quedamente el "alohomora" que había estado practicando, y la puerta se abrió sin ruido. Dentro, los invitados ni se dieron cuenta... hasta que fue muy tarde.

Al día siguiente, nadie supo cómo ni cuándo entraron aquellas serpientes verdes al despacho del profesor, pero en el momento a nadie le interesó saber quien era el culpable. Todos querían escapar, y en medio del caos las pociones de los estantes comenzaron a caer y a romperse y mezclarse sobre los pobres alumnos que trataban de escapar de la sala, produciendo toda clase de mutaciones para nada agradables a la vista. Esa noche, la enfermería estuvo especialmente llena, y Bellatrix Black durmió como nunca antes.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	19. Vuelta a clases

**Capítulo 19**

**Título:** Vuelta a clases

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, Slytherins no identificados

**Advertencias:** Me estoy aburriendo de que no pase nada interesante...

**Palabras:** 730 aprox

**Resumen: **Se acaban las vacaciones de Navidad, y Bella está por tercera vez en su vida en el Expreso...

**Notas de la autora:** Hoy hay ración doble de caps... así que comentaré más largo en el segundo ;D

* * *

~o~

____

___1963_

El expreso de Hogwarts viajaba velozmente entre las colinas nevadas, serpenteando entre valles y corriendo bajo el cielo despejado. Era el segundo día del nuevo año, y Bella reía con sus compañeros en uno de los compartimentos más lujosos a la cola del tren. Cada cual comentaba sus vacaciones, y los regalos que habían recibido. El frío aire invernal parecía no tomar en cuenta al sol, única mancha que resaltaba en la uniformidad celeste. Los gritos de la gorda resonaban por el pasillo, ofreciendo dulces y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer a los estudiantes tan sobrepasados de peso como ella misma. Algunos muchachos corrían entre risas de aquí para acá, cambiándose de compartimento, buscando a sus amigos.

-Si no se callan de una vez... -amenazó una de las serpientes de sexto, que miraba con expresión furibunda a un águila que había osado gritar en su vagón.

-No los tomes en cuenta -le susurró su compañera, al tiempo que lo miraba con expresión seductora- Hay mejores cosas que podemos hacer en vez de molestarnos por estos mocosos.

-... y entonces mi papá consiguió que sentenciaran a ese asqueroso muggle -contaba otro Slytherin, indiferente a la acción que se desarrollaba a pocos centímetros.

-Se lo merecía -sentenció Black (como ahora la llamaban), obteniendo la aprobación de todos. Cuando le preguntaron por su navidad, se infló de orgullo y comenzó a narrar- La verdad es que no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, salvo por el hecho de que tuve la oportunidad de practicar los hechizos que aprendí... con mi futuro cuñado.

-¿Cuñado? -le preguntó una chica rubia

-Sí, mi hermana menor la comprometieron con el perdedor de Malfoy... y la verdad es que fue muy divertido hacerlo levitar y que este se desesperase -risas. Todos reían. Y si todos reían, Black era feliz- Y entonces mis padres me descubrieron... -momento de tensión por parte de todos. No había mirada (salvo las de la parejita) que no se fijasen en ella- y me felicitaron por ser tan talentosa -concluyó, recibiendo la completa aprobación y admiración de las serpientes.

-¿Y no te castigaron? Si yo hubiese hechizado a alguien mis papás me castigarían... -confesaba un chico moreno

-Bah, entonces o tus papás son unos inútiles o eres tú el inútil -le dijo con desprecio la rubia- A Black la reconocen, y eso está bien.

Black. Que extraño sonaba su apellido en boca de todos. Extraño... pero perfecto. Le gustaba ser el orgullo de todo un linaje. El trono que pensaba haber perdido lo había reconquistado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella estaba en Hogwarts, ella era aspirante al puesto de reina de las serpientes, ella sacaba supera las expectativas en todos los trabajos, ella hechizaba sangre sucias y evadía sus castigos, ella, ella, ella... ella era la verdadera primogénita. Daba lo mismo si no era hombre. Por fin todos lo comprendían. Ella llevaba en la sangre todo el orgullo que el pequeño Sirius no valoraba. Black... amaba ese apellido...

-¡Black! -el grito de algún compañero la sacó de su ensimismamiento- Estamos a punto de llegar, así que será mejor que nos cambiemos...

-Sí, sí, sí, claro, ya voy -respondió algo ida, y se levantó para buscar su túnica.

En el baño, se miró de refilón al espejo. La mirada oscura que encontró le hizo sentir orgullosa, la piel pálida, de rasgos finos y bellos enmarcada por aquellos rizos azabaches la hacían parecer una dama digna de respeto, y su expresión adusta y orgullosa demandaba obediencia. Sus delgados labios se encontraban curvados un una sonrisa que bien podría pasar por mueca, y en lo más profundo de sus pupilas se atisbaba un brillo especial capaz de capturar a cualquiera.

Cuando se puso su túnica negra, admiró la insignia de la serpiente que adornaba su pecho, y volvió a sentirse orgullosa de su estirpe y su casa. Era una sangre limpia, lo mejor de lo mejor, la heredera de un linaje antiguo y noble, con renombre y poder. Ella sin duda sería el futuro, un futuro importante al cual todos desearían unírsele o se alejarían para no sufrir las consecuencias. Con ella no habría un no se, un gris, un quizá. Con ella sería sí o no, obediencia o temor, blanco o negro. Ella sería alguien importante. Su destino era ser alguien importante. Y eso lo sabía sin vacilación.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	20. Vacaciones

**Capítulo 20**

**Título:** Vacaciones

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, familia Black, señores Prewett, familia lestrange, Drik Cresswell y Carrow

**Advertencias:** Pregunta... ¿Qué creen que puede hacer una Bellatrix de doce años? Ok, Ok, se que tenía mucho menos cuando planeó la muerte de Sirius pero... Bueno, puede que sí puedda hacer mucho... pero no en este cap.

**Palabras:** 700 aprox

**Resumen:** Y se acabó el primer año escolar...

**Notas de la autora: **Hummm... lo se, no actualizo y me odian ¬¬ peor que mas quiere que haga! yo no controlo el mundo muggle ¬¬

**

* * *

**

~o~

____

___1962_

Mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts entraba en la estación, las escenas vividas durante el año escolar se atropellaban en la mente de Black. se encontraba mirando el vacío, sintiendo como si todo fuese en cámara lenta. No quería volver a la Mansión Black, volver a ser la obediente Bella, volver a preocuparse de sus hermanas pequeñas, volver a soportar a su cuñado, volver a convivir con los gemelos Lestrange, volver a ser humillada frente a su primo, volver a hablar con todos esos magos sangre pura, volver a espiar a sus padres para descubrir qué los inquietaba, volver a esconder su magia, volver a escudarse detrás de Cygnus para hacer magia ilegal, volver a... volver a su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

No quería admitirlo, pero cada vez que Expreso partía hacia King's Cross, Black se encontraba extrañando su poderío, sus súbditos, sus andanzas, sus escapadas nocturnas, sus memorables escenas de hechizar sangres sucias, las veces que humillaba a los traidores a la sangre, cuando evadía los castigos, cuando paseaba por los pasillos inspirando miedo, cuando se batía con alumnos mayores de su misma casa para escalar posiciones, cuando decía algo y se hacía sin rechistar, cuando se encargaba que las otras casas perdieran puntos, cuando, cuando, cuando...

-Nos vemos Black! -el saludo de despedida de una serpiente la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y le hizo darse cuenta de que ya todos habían bajado del tren.

Fatigada, se levantó y alisó su túnica verde esmeralda antes de salir del vagón. Inmediatamente, una cabellera rubia se le lanzó a los brazos, desestabilizándola.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Por fin llegaste, Bella! -chillaba Cissy, al tiempo que la aludida trataba de separarse de esta desesperadamente.

-Ya, Cissy, ¡No es para tanto!

Cuando por fin logró que su hermana menor le prestase atención, la separó y vio con asombro lo mucho que había cambiado desde la ultima vez. Se había perdido su octavo cumpleaños y ahora la muchacha era también un par de centímetros más alta. Tras ella, estaba Drómeda. La castaña la miraba con precaución, manteniéndose a una buena distancia. ella también había cambiado, y su pelo ya no le llegaba a los hombros, sino que a la mitad de la espalda.

Tras su hermana, sus padres la miraban como cada vez que volvía: con desconfianza. Era como si el irse a Hogwarts lo pudiera estropear. Y luego estaban los odiosos Lestrange. Uno de los dos siempre la miraba atentamente. Rodolphus, creía que se llamaba.

Y luego estaban los Prewett. Siempre se había llevado bien con su tía. En lo más profundo de su ser, Black sospechaba que la preferencia de Lucretia estaba basada en que esta era estéril. Y todos los mimos que le dedicaba eran bien recibidos. Ignatius la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, que ella respondió orgullosa.

Por último, sus tíos Walburga y Orión miraban desde atrás. El pequeño Sirius, de tres años, correteaba entre magos, baúles y jaulas de lechuza, mientras que un Regulus de apenas un año babeaba en brazos de su madre. También se produjo un respetuoso intercambio de inclinaciones de cabeza.

Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba: Drómeda se acercó con cautela a su hermana mayor, y le dio un corto pero fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañaba -le susurró antes de alejarse.

Perpleja, Black solo se quedó parada allí hasta que el empujón de alguien la despertó. Era el mismo muchacho patético de Hufflepuff, ese que había asistido apenas a una reunión del Club Slug hasta decidir que era demasiado riesgoso para su integridad física y psicológica.

-¡Maldito Sangre Sucia! ¡Fíjate por donde vas, escoria de mago frustrado! -le gritó ofendida con varita en mano. Lo hubiese hechizado si no fuese por que en ese instante, una mano le tomó el brazo.

-Cálmate, Black. Ya tendrás ocasión para hacerle pagar su atrevimiento, pero este no es el lugar indicado.

Para cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con los fríos ojos de Carrow, que la miraba con advertencia. Soltándose con un movimiento brusco, Black le dio la espalda y se tomó a la manga de la túnica de su padre, al momento en que toda la familia desaparecía hacia la Mansión Black.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	21. Un año pasa volando

**Capítulo 21**

**Título:** Un año pasa volando

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, estudiante no identificado de ojos cafés, extras (?) xD

**Advertencias:** Por fin tengo el placer de anunciarles que la tortura ha vuelto al menu...

**Palabras:** 1760 aprox

**Resumen:** ...y antes de que te des cuenta ya acabó

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, lo se, hace mil años que no actualizo... la razon? esta fue semana de exámenes ¬¬... pero bueno, pasando al fic, solo quiero decirles que este va especialmente largo como compensación, y que la tortura anunciada no será como se la imaginan... Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

~o~

____

_1964_

_-Black, ya es hora_

_-Vamos Black, ¿Qué esperas?_

_-Tu turno, Black_

_-¿Qué tal? ¿Lista para la acción?_

_-¡Eso! _

_-¡Sangre, sangre, sangre...!_

_-¿Qué haremos hoy Black?_

_-¡Oye Black, espérame!_

_-Escucha, se me ocurrió una idea..._

_-Black, necesito tu ayuda..._

_-¡Maldito sangre sucia! ¡Escoria inmunda! ¡Ya verás...!_

-¡Black!

El grito la sobresaltó. Con rabia, apuntó con su varita al estúpido que había interrumpido su ensimismamiento y lo mandó a volar. Luego, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar a la serpiente.

Era Sábado, y al día siguiente el Expreso de Hogwarts partiría de regreso con todos los estudiantes a cuestas. Su mente daba vueltas sin cesar, impidiéndole concentrarse. Todos los insignificantes pleitos del año cobraban un valor gigantesco de pronto, y cada detalle del castillo poseía una importancia única. Ya conocía esa sensación, ya que la había experimentado hace exactamente un año. Era algo que jamás admitiría ni siquiera a ella misma.

Cuando se recostó entre las sedosas sábanas verdes, dejó su mente vagar de forma desordenada, recordando escenas, viviendo nuevamente grandes momentos...

____

_...Domingo al mediodía. La luz entraba en forma de débiles haces bajo y sobre las pesadas cortinas. La habitación entera estaba sumida en oscuridad. La única iluminación -aparte de la escasa luz de las ventanas- era el resquicio que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared. Los rasgos de los presentes no se distinguían, pero sí se notaban sus posturas de cautela. Las vagas sombras de las serpientes se entremezclaban y confundían, me manera que nunca se sabía exactamente quienes estaban presentes. Solo una controlaba con total precisión cualquier detalle._

_Golpes en la puerta. Todo el mundo se mantiene suspendido, estático, a la espera de que algo ocurra. Media fracción de segundo y todos desaparecen entre el mobiliario de la habitación. Las cortinas se levantan por arte de magia y la luz que entra a raudales en la pieza ciega a todos. Solo ha quedado una figura parada en medio del lugar. La puerta termina por abrirse, y unos ojos cafés escrutan los negros. Tras un instante de tensión, el recién llegado atraviesa el umbral y cierra la puerta. _

_Caen nuevamente las cortinas sumiendo todo en una oscuridad más absoluta a causa del contraste. Reaparecen las sombras, moviéndose silenciosamente. Los susurros que se intercambian se mezclan confundiendo. intercambios de gestos que se pierden entre el movimiento. Un objeto pasa de un propietario a otro. Dos sonidos, como el de reventar una burbuja, uno detras del otro con poca diferencia de tiempo. _

_Una bola de luz azul se enciende sobre las distintas cabezas reunidas. Black, en el centro del círculo, sostiene un libro cerrado por cadenas. Todos la miran ansiosos. Utilizando la varita, ella lo hace flotar sobre las cabezas de todos. Las cadenas se descorren..._

_...El profesor Slughorn examina satisfecho la poción de Black. "Sobresaliente" susurra. Pide a todos los alumnos que presten atención al estupendo trabajo. Luego da la instrucción de que cada cual embotelle su pócima y la deje sobre su escritorio. La muchacha divide el contenido de su caldero en dos y entrega solo una parte. Nadie se da cuenta. Algunos compañeros la imitan, solo que en vez del líquido verde oscuro se guardan algunos ingredientes. Nadie se da cuenta._

_Fin de la clase. Todos se movilizan a herbología. El profesor Beery (*) les da la bienvenida con demasiada efusibidad. De seguro quiere volver a utilizarlos en alguna obra de teatro loca. Black se traga su desprecio al igual que sus compañeros. Por una sola vez, aguantarán al estúpido profesor. Valdrá la pena. Al final de la hora doble ya recolectaron todo lo que necesitaban._

_Suena la campana. "Dolôsus" (**). La pared de las mazmorras da paso a los magos. No se detienen a contemplar el frío fuego invernal ni los magníficos y ostentosos sillones de terciopelo. Bajan por la escalera de caracol hacia el cuarto de la que encabeza el grupo. Todos revelan los ingredientes que recaudaron. Black se queda estática._

_"Falta la piel de serpiente". Su susurro paraliza a todos. Los ojos negros taladran a todos los presentes. Se detienen en un moreno que no deja de temblar. La magia zumba en el aire. Parece como si toda la habitación vibrase a una frecuencia altísima. Todos se apartan. Nadie quiere estar cerca cuando ocurra..._

_...Luna llena. Nunca había entendido por qué era tan importante que el maldito astro brillara al máximo. Solo retrasaba los planes. Saturno era vagamente visible, cerca de marte. Frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó que significaba. Recordaba que en astronomía algo le habían dicho. Pero no tenía importancia ahora. Los astros no tenían poder de malformar sus planes._

_Black se dio vuelta. Su túnica ondeó tras si. El muchacho de ojos cafés lo esperaba al otro lado de la habitación. Sin más ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a trabajar. "Revolver, revolver, revolver, esperar, revolver, revolver, revolver, esperar, revolver..." _

_La luna y las estrellas giraban. Antes del amanecer ya todos los ingredientes habían sido añadidos de forma perfecta. El armario se abrió y ambos guardaron dentro los instrumentos. Miradas de desprecio hacia las camas de dorsel. Retiran los hechizos. El mago se retira sin ruido. Black vuelve a su posición frente a la ventana. Saturno, marte; algo se le escapa..._

_...Estúpidos Gryffindors. No había nada de especial en ellos. No había motivo para que todos los adoraran. Pero así era. Inútiles. Patéticos. Inmundos desperdicios. Malgastos de genética. Basura mágica. _

_El grupo del momento se encontraba retorcido en el piso. Sus gargantas apenas eran capaces de dejar escapar aquellos débiles gemidos que debieron ser gritos. Black se acuclilla frente a ellos. Los mira a la cara. Busca aquello que hace tiempo persigue. No. Aún no lo ha logrado. Aquellos ojos son demasiado lúcidos y corrientes. Furia. "Diffindo". La sangre mana. Quiere seguir. Sus presas lo saben. Lo ven en sus ojos. _

_Pasos. Black gira tan rápido que su vista se vuelve borrosa. Pasos. Alguien se acerca. Alguien corre hacia ellos. Furia. Su pócima no funciona y no la dejan jugar. "Obliviate". Las serpientes desaparecen por algún pasillo secreto. Furia. Llegan a la sala común. Furia. Nadie la mira. Todos se apartan. Furia. Furia. Furiafuriafuriafuria. "¡Black". Error. Descarga. Hechizos. Gritos. Satisfacción..._

_...Estúpidas reuniones familiares. Mansión Black, vacaciones de pascua. Adultos inquietos. Black no termina de comprenderlo. Le enfurece que la dejen de lado. Ya está grande. Sabe mucho. Pero no, ella no. Si fuese un hombre de seguro que le contaban con la mitad de años. Pero no, ella no. __Espía tras la puerta. Ya sabe como hacerlo. Ya sabe hacerlo de memoria. _

_Temas triviales. "Druella, querida, Dromeda aún no está comprometida". Aburrido. Hace años que escucha lo mismo. Quieren que alguien pida la mano de ella. No quieren ser ellos los que se muestren necesitados. "Pregúntale a los Lestrange, Rabastan tampoco está comprometido". Druella es una ingenua. No comprende que ser un Black es distinto que ser un Rosier. No comprende la diferencia de status._

_Se suman Walburga y Orión. "Sirius y Regulus tampoco están comprometidos". Blablabla. Aburrido. No comprende por qué todos se hacen problema por eso. Pero bueno, los herederos del apellido deberían comprometerse mucho más rápido. Deberían ser más cotizados._

_Black comienza a despegarse de la puerta. Nada interesante. "¿Has sabido algo de tu primo?". Se detiene. Esto era lo que esperaba. Los susurros bajan de tono. Nadie sabe nada, pero todos tienen algo que comentar. "...Albania..." "...está juntando un grupo de seguidores..." "...el ministerio no sabe nada..." "...El Profeta sacó un reportaje..." "...y dijo que todo marchaba según lo planeado..." "...aún faltan un par de años..." "...ya no se qué creer..." "...me contó que lo había visto..." "...un muchacho apuesto..." "...dicen que fue a Hogwarts..."..._

_..."Eres una estúpida". Los gritos resuenan cómo música. "Nadie te oirá". Las risas son horribles. "La venganza es dulce. Dulce como la sangre derramada". Siente como todo su ser arde, desgarra y destroza. Las lágrimas pugnan por salir. No hay orgullo que aguante. No lo entiende. Todo está mal. No debía haber salido así. Ella mandaba._

_"Diffindo". Casi no sintió el corte que le rebanó los dedos de la mano derecha. "Crack". Su varita estaba rota a sus pies. Golpes. Los huesos no resisten. Siente como su interior sangra. La presión de su cabeza la está destruyendo. Dolor. Solo es consiente de lo mucho que sufre. El tirón de pelo parece un punto comparado con lo que recorre su interior. _

_Pasos. Por primera vez se alegra de oír ese rítmico y apresurado sonido que tan a menudo interrumpía sus torturas. Pasos. Corrían en su búsqueda. El dolor la perfora. Pierde la conciencia..._

_...Ya había pasado más de un mes. Aún no podía caminar erguida. El chico de ojos cafés había sido enviado a Azkaban. Era menor de edad, pero su crimen no tenía precio. Solo hay un aspecto positivo en toda la macabra situación. Black ya no es la culpable de los innumerables alumnos que casi habían muerto a lo largo del año._

_Flexionó con cuidado los dedos. Su mano derecha estaba casi sana. Sus padres la visitaban todos los días. Hace dos semanas que había vuelto a Hogwarts. Se alegraba. San Mungo era claustrofóbico. Pero lo peor había sido que aún no podñia ver a su agresor. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importaba. La venganza sería dulce, dulce como la sangre derramada..._

-¡Black! Vamos, el tren sale dentro de dos horas y tú aún no desayunas.

La luz del día la sobresaltó. ¿Cuando se había dormido? Siguió a su compañera por los húmedos pasillos hasta salir al vestíbulo. No tenía hambre. En el gran comedor todos los Ravenclaw se encontraban festejando haber ganado la copa. Idiotas. Solo por arrastrarse a los pies de cada profesor, les regalaban puntos por todo.

El desayuno le supo a vacío. Sus compañeros fanfarroneaban sobre los exóticos lugares que visitarían durante vacaciones. No faltaban las parejitas que aprovechaban hasta el último instante para pegarse en un intercambio de saliva. O de otros líquidos, según sea la edad.

El discurso del viejo barbón le dejó en claro que se alegraba de deshacerse de la mayoría de los alumnos. Los carruajes estuvieron puntualmente listos. Por un instante, Black creyó ver una sombra. Pero esta desapareció enseguida. Por supuesto, los carruajes no necesitaban de algo que los tirase.

La estación 9 3/4 estaba igual de atestada que siempre. Su familia entera estaba allí para recibirla. Esta vez, no hubo desagradables abrazos por parte de sus hermanas. A ambas las habría amenazado por toda la vida después de la patética escena del año pasado. Tampoco hubo estúpidos Hufflepuffs que la empujasen. Todo ocurrió como tenía que ocurrir. Un corto asentimiento de cabezas y luego aparición conjunta destino Mansión Black.

____

_(*)__Beery, Herbert: __Profesor de __Herbología__ en Hogwarts en la primera mitad del siglo XX, y gran aficionado al teatro amateur. Intentó representar __La fuente de la justa fortuna__ en las celebraciones de Navidad, pero el resultado fue desastroso (la cabeza del profesor tardó mucho tiempo en volver a sus proporciones normales, ya que se había metido en medio de un duelo). Herbert dejó la escuela para dedicarse por completo a su afición, el teatro, siendo profesor de la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático. Más tarde le reconoció a Dumbledore que no había vuelto a representar La fuente de la justa fortuna, al considerarla de mal fario (BB). (Fuente: )_

_(**) __Dolôsus: Palabra en latín. En español significa engañoso, astuto._

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	22. La Sala de los Menesteres

**Capítulo 22**

**Título:** La Sala de los Menesteres

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black

**Advertencias:** nada muy importante. Solo un colapso por parte de Black

**Palabras:** 1770 aprox

**Resumen:** Tercer año. Black descubre una misteriosa sala que se convertirá casi en su segundo hogar...

**Notas de la autora: **y volvemos a actualizar tarde... bueno, creo que se acostumbrarán xD... Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

~o~

____

_1964_

-¡Black!

El grito produjo que dos cabezas se levantasen. Sin embargo, los ojos cafés rápidamente volvieron a lo que hacían. Aún no se acostumbraba a que ella "no era Black", pero su hermana sí. Realmente, se había ganado más de un lío con Bell... es decir, Black, por llamarla por su apodo, o por responder cuando alguien mencionaba su apellido.

-Yo llegué primero, y soy más importante. Aquí uno se distingue en dos grupos: los que llaman por su apellido y los que llaman por su apodo. El apodo es una muestra de debilidad. El apellido muestra el orgullo- le había dicho Be... Black, en una ocasión. A eso se le sumaron algunos hechizos que no había visto en su vida que dolieron como los mil demonios.

¿Desde cuando su hermana sabía todo eso? Sus padres jamás la habían castigado con semejante magia, pero su querida hermanita los ocupaba como algo diario. ¿Qué había pasado con la Bella que conocía? La respuesta era clara: se había convertido en Black. Y no es que antes se hubieran llevado bien (todo lo contrario), pero desde que entró a Hogwarts la muchacha que conocía había mutado en un 100% y su poca humanidad había desaparecido.

-No, no ha desaparecido -pensó Drómeda- simplemente se ha sacado la máscara.

¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa? Hace dos años hasta la había abrazado... hoy no soportaba siquiera mirarla. Dos cursos. Esa era la única diferencia entre ambas. Pero era una brecha enorme. Cuando se subió al Expreso hace un par de meses, casi saltaba de emoción. Las historias que su hermana le contaba sobre la majestuosidad Slytherin habían sido destrozadas en el momento mismo en que se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes. Si ser la hermana de Black te daba algún status, definitivamente ese era el de escoria de elfo doméstico. Su querida y adorada hermanita se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible con mucha eficacia.

Y sus padres no sabían nada. Y sus padres seguirían sin saber nada. Porque no iba a desafiar a su hermana por nada del mundo. Cygnus y Druella podían castigar a Black, pero aquello solo empeoraría su estancia en Hogwarts. No, mejor aguantar en silencio. Y no era que Bell... Black la intimidara. Era cosa de ser lo suficientemente inteligente.

-Lo encontr... -el chico que buscaba a Black se interrumpió cuando vio que no estaban solos- Ven, Black, te lo mostraré

Y entonces salieron ambos. Cuando quedó sola, Drómeda por fin se dio la libertad de fruncir el ceño. Algo buscaba su hermana, pero no sabía qué era. Algo la había mantenido en vilo, inquieta. Y al parecer, ese algo lo habían encontrado. Pero ¿Qué era?

Resignada, se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar. Mañana sería otro día, y pasado otro más, y pasaría una semana y seguirían siendo días distintos y aún así no entendería a la chica que le llevaba dos años de ventaja.

En su cuarto, se acomodó entre las sábanas verde oscuro y se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños. Su mundo nocturno ya no era de ponis y arcoíris, pero seguía siendo su refugio. Al adormecerse, surgieron las habituales imágenes de lo que sucedió aquél día, retazos de conversación, referencias de algo que habrá leído y poco a poco los hechos comenzaron a volverse más abstractos. Entre ellos, apareció un rostro rubio de mirada amable. Algo en su subconsciente, le dijo que debía despertarse, que debía luchar por mantener aquella imagen viva, de memorizarla y no dejarse llevar al mundo que luego borraría aquellos cálidos ojos de su memoria. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y por más que trató de luchar y aferrarse a aquel rostro, la imagen se desvaneció como el humo, dejando solo tras si aquella sensación de bienestar y seguridad que estaba segura de haber experimentado antes...

,_::¨¨::_,  
¨...¨

-Aquí está -murmuró la serpiente.

A su lado, Black miraba con escepticismo el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, quien se empeñaba en enseñar ballet a unos trolls aún más estúpidos que él. Sin embargo, casi no se aguantó la sorpresa cuando una puerta apareció de la nada, luego de que el chico terminase el tercer recorrido frente a la antes desnuda pared.

-Te presento la..

-Si, ya se, la famosa Sala de los Menesteres -le cortó Black al tiempo que entraba.

Dentro había un salón amplio, repleto de estanterías con toda clase de ingredientes y libros para pociones. También, en un armario, habían todos los calderos e instrumentos imaginables.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la chica despidió a la serpiente y cuando este se dio vuelta, lanzó su _"obliviate"_ que tan bien le salía. Lo cual era lógico, por que no quería que nadie, nadie, _nadie_ supiese de aquella particular sala y lo que haría en ella. Ya una vez casi la mataron por confiar sus planes. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Ahora que lo pensaba, el Slytherin ese sí le había servido de mucho, porque sin él no habría sabido de aquella dichosa pócima, ni obtenido el maldito libro.

Una vez sola, se concentró en la sala y decidió probarla.

-Necesito cuerno de Graphorn pulverizado -dijo, y su mirada se centró en un frasco morado. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba el ingrediente.

Fascinada, siguió pidiendo y recolectado hasta tener todo lo que necesitaba. Nuevamente, comenzó a preparar la poción que ya se sabía de memoria. No entendía el por qué no funcionaba aún. Estaba segura de que seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones, y su última esperanza era que los ingredientes que guardaba el profesor Slughorn estuviesen viejos. Era por esto que había estado buscando la Sala de los Menesteres, porque si en ella no hallaba ingredientes frescos era que no existían.

Estuvo trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche, y luego simplemente se quedó dormida en el sillón que se transformó en cama. En sus sueños, volvía a ver una y otra vez esos ojos que la habían tratado de asesinar. Las pesadillas no habían desaparecido en más de medio año, y cada noche escuchaba una y otra vez aquella risa maniática.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, descubrió con pesar de que la sala no podía aparecer comida y se resignó a encaminarse al gran comedor. Por más que le preguntaron donde pasó la noche, no dijo nada a nadie.

A partir de ese día, se volvió en ella rutina el invertir sus horas libres en la misteriosa sala, y rara vez se la vio en la sala común -mucho menos en su cuarto- o deambulando por cualquier pasillo del colegio. Casi siempre terminaba durmiendo entre sus pociones y su actitud huraña atrajo demasiada atención.

-Bellatrix, necesito hablar contigo -le dijo un día el profesor Slughorn y la llevó a su despacho- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Últimamente te noto distinta, distante.

-No es nada, profesor

Pero no por nada Slughorn era el jefe de casa, y aquella mentira no se la tragó. Siguió insistiendo hasta que la chica por fin perdió la paciencia, y allí se puso verdaderamente fea la situación.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida!

-Bella...

-¡Se pasa el día entero espiándome y cree que no me doy cuenta!

-Escucha, no es lo que...

-¡No me venga con cuentos! ¡Lo se perfectamente!

-Mira, no es necesario...

-¡Todos ustedes, todos los profesores del maldito colegio, me estudian como un animal de circo!

-Si te calmas te puedo...

-¡No! ¿Es que no entiende? ¡Estoy harta de que me miren como si fuese a salirme un cuerno de la frente en cualquier momento!

-Oye, nosotros no...

-¡Y lo niegan! -en este punto, Black ya estaba totalmente fuera de si- si mi padre se enterara, ya vería lo que lo haría, todos ustedes...

-Te calmas de una buena vez. Mira, tu te estás inventando...

-¡No me invento nada! -gritó histérica- ¡Son ustedes! ¡Es este maldito colegio! ¡Son los estúpidos "magos" que no hacen más que molestar!

-Suficiente. Veinte puntos menos a Slytherin por tu comportamiento...

Y esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Toda la frustración acumulada desde el año pasado por la pócima fallida, la indignación y humillación ante la serpiente de ojos cafés, la presión de su familia, la sobreprotección de todos hacia ella luego del incidente, la rabia contra el personal incompetente, la envidia frente a Sirius por ganar kilómetros de territorio por decir pío, la desconfianza a sus compañeros... todo eso acumulado más el simple hecho de que su propio jefe de casa le descontara puntos. Explotó. Simplemente, explotó.

Horas después, escondida en algún rincón del colegio, se preguntaría como rayos había sucedido. Pero en aquel momento nada importaba salvo desahogarse. Simplemente el aire se volvió denso y comenzó a vibrar a una frecuencia baja y potente, que zumbaba en los oídos y hacía que el suelo se moviese.

Desorientado, el inútil profesor miró a su alrededor sin comprender, hasta que una explosión lo lanzó contra la pared y lo dejase sin sentido. Black no paró. Simplemente comenzó a gritar, a temblar desenfrenadamente y a hacer que las cosas a su alrededor volasen en espirales y chocasen entre ellas. No necesitaba varita para aquello. Hogwarts era especialista en hacer los magos dependientes de aquel palo, pero su furia era tan inmensa que desbordaba por cualquier lado.

Y entonces, tan repentinamente como comenzó, todo acabó. El ataque de adrenalina cesó en un instante, dejando tras si una chica aturdida. Los pasos apresurados que se acercaban le devolvieron la lucidez, y tras desmemorizar a la bola de carne desmallada en un rincón se dispuso a escapar por los pasillos del colegio.

-Esto es el fin -pensaba angustiada- he atacado a un profesor. Esto es el fin, he atacado a un profesor. Esto es el fin...

Y luego apareció el tapiz. No hubo necesidad de cruzar tres veces frente al mago chiflado y sus trolls para que apareciese la puerta, y apenas entró todo quedó a oscuras y se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, dejó que su angustia escapara en forma de un llanto desesperado. No un llanto para molestar de noche, ni un llanto para conseguir lo que quería. No, este era el primer llanto verdadero del que tenía memoria. Las lágrimas soltadas durante su tortura no valían.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció allí? ¿Recobraría el profesor la memoria? ¿Descubrirían que había sido ella? ¿Alguien la habría oído gritar en el despacho? ¿La habrían visto escapar? ¿Relacionarían su ausencia con el incidente? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Y sus compañeros? Drómeda sospechaba, eso seguro. ¿Sería su hermana la que la delatase? ¿Quién más podría ver la verdad? ¿La expulsarían de Hogwarts? ¿Qué haría entonces?

Las preguntas no dejaban de zumbar en su mente. Las imágenes de ella saliendo del castillo llevando sus maletas la atormentaba. Al final, se quedó dormida en aquella sala oscura, atormentada por sus miedos.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	23. Encomienda

**Capítulo 23**

**Título:** Encomienda

**Personajes principales:** Narcissa Black

**Advertencias:** quizá una leve claustrofobia...

**Palabras:** 700 aprox

**Resumen:** Cissy se siente de todo menos útil, hasta que su querida, estimada y muy adorada hermana Bella le da una "pequeña" misión

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Bien, lamento mucho no haberles avisado antes de desaparecer, pero al menos ahora aclaro todo: salí de vacas patrias, bicentenadio, etc. también estube trabajando y estudiando a full por que este año (para los que no saben) yo tengo examenes libres con mi cole, y estamos todo el tiempo con ensallo tras ensallo... y en octubre vienen los exámenes "verdaderos"m así que ya casi no nos queda tiempo para estudiar... En fin, sin más les dejo con este cap,

**

* * *

**

~o~

______

_1965_

Cissy se encontraba recostada en su pieza. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de aguantar a los mellizos Lestrange o aburrirse frente a sus babeantes primos. De acuerdo, Sirius ya tenía cinco años, pero seguía siendo aburrido en extremo.

La verdad, es que añoraba conocer primos más... maduros. ¿Era eso tanto pedir? Solo quería entretenerse día tras día, y no sentirse encerrada en la Mansión Black. Estaban los Longbottom, los Crouch, los Potter... pero no, "esos" habían perdido el apellido Black, y si bien cada tanto se juntaban, ya pertenecían a "otra rama". Y tampoco es que pudiese relacionarse con esas ratas muggles que correteaban por ahí.

Desde que Drómeda y Lucius se había ido a Hogwarts, se había quedado definitivamente sola. Solo faltaba un año para que ella también ingresara, y los días se le hacían eternos. Entre habitaciones vacías repletas de cuadros y muebles carísimos, su única entretención había sido espiar a sus padres y molestar a los Lestrange... Comenzaba a entender a Bella cuando le decía lo entretenido que era hacerlos llorar.

Bella... su querida hermana. ¿Por qué la había abandonado? Ella siempre le había sido fiel, la seguía a todas partes y hacía cualquier cosa que le pedía... ¿Por qué ya no le escribía cartas? Y luego, cuando por fin volvía de Hogwarts, no dejaba de refuñar y poner cara de hastiada. ¿Tan aburrida era la vida que ella llevaba? ¿Qué pasó con los juegos que antes tanto las divertía? ¿Ya no tenía ningún interés en practicar con ella nuevos hechizos? ¿De mostrarle a dominar su magia? ¿Qué había cambiado en el corazón de su hermana?

Y luego estaban sus padres. Hace ya tiempo que se había acostumbrado a llamarlos por sus nombres. La verdad es que no comprendía qué era lo que tanto los inquietaba, pero esto era la causa de que ya no la mimaran, ni le prestasen atención. Ahora bien podría haber pasado por un elfo doméstico si no fuese por la ropa que lucía.

-¡Cissy! ¿Cómo estás? -Rabastan entró sin permiso en su habitación, inconsiente de que esto no era buena idea.

-Mira, no estoy de humor...

-Bueno, no es para tanto... solo quería decirte que Cygnus te manda esta carta de parte de Bella...

Y en un segundo la carta estaba abierta en las manos de la rubia. La pulcra caligrafía, pequeña y esbelta, de su hermana resaltaba sobre el pálido pergamino. La tinta era verde oscuro, y el papel emanaba un ligero aroma a moho.

________

_Narcissa:_

_Antes que nada, asegúrate de que nadie más lea la carta._

_Te escribo por que necesito tu ayuda. Como bien sabes, Cygnus y Druella están preocupados por algo, y ya se lo que es. Es un mago, uno muy poderoso. Aún nadie sabe nada de él, pero sé que su nombre es Lord Voldemort. Nunca repitas su nombre, y quema la carta después de haberla leído. Debes llamarlo Señor Tenebroso, porque espero que algún día te unas a él. Yo ya lo decidí: En cuanto termine séptimo me uniré a sus filas. No me importa ser mujer. Tendrá que valorarme. Va a valorarme._

_Su grupo de seguidores se llaman Mortífagos. Reverencia a todo aquel que los reverencie. Todo esto lo sé por un primo de Druella, un Rosier. No me acuerdo el nombre, pero se juntan regularmente y si aprendes a verlo te resultará una fuente de información muy útil. Y es exactamente esto lo que te pido, que vigiles a Druella y Rosier y me informes de cada junta, de cada palabra que digan y de cualquier gesto que pueda significar algo. Yo estoy en Hogwarts, y necesito mantenerme al día._

_Lo harás ¿Verdad? Por tu hermana, por Bella..._

_Responde lo antes posible. Solo un "Sí" o un "No". Quema la carta, no dejes letra alguna a ojos indeseados._

_Black_

Cissy no lo dudó. Concentrándose, quemó el pergamino de la misma forma en que su hermana le había enseñado el año pasado, y luego garabateó una nota de regreso. Aquella tarde despachó a Lestrange sin miramentos, mientras la lechuza Black volaba sobre los cielos en busca de la destinataria de la concisa carta. En su pico, llevaba bien sujeto el trozo de amarillento pergamino, que con rápida caligrafía llevaba escrito un seguro _"Sí"_.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	24. Un regalo de cumpleaños no voluntario

**Capítulo 24**

**Título:** Un regalo de cumpleaños no voluntario

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black y Bartemius Crouch

**Advertencias:** y la carne volvió al menú... tortura psicológica y físcia

**Palabras:** 1820 aprox

**Resumen:** Para su fiesta de cumpleaños, Black recibe (o mejor dicho reclama) un regalo bastante peculiar... bueno, realmente no es el día de su cumpleaños y el "regalo" no es muy voluntario, pero que más da...

**Notas de la autora: **Solo tres palabras: odio los exámenes. Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

~o~

______

_1966_

_Cumpleaños feliz,  
__te deseamos a ti,  
__cumpleaños, querida Bella,  
__cumpleaños a ti_

Definitivamente, odiaba esta parte. ¿Por qué no podía ser una celebración disimulada? Quizá una simple entrega de regalos vía lechuza, o una discreta y muy ocasional tarjeta. Pero no. Los Black esperaban a que pusiese un pie fuera de Hogwarts para celebrarle su día en grande, ignorando que ya hace tiempo tenía quince años.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que se aseguraba muuuuchos regalos. Lo malo, era que después de ella tenía que escuchar como repetían la canción para cantarle a cada una de sus otras hermanas, lo cual significaba que todos también le regalaban cosas a las otras Blacks y por lo tanto el presupuesto para la mayor disminuía... ¿Conclusión? Hacía el ridículo, dejaba que la llamasen "Bella" y fingía ser feliz mientras soplaba quince velitas para recibir muchos regalos de muy baja calidad. Para eso, mejor se quedaba con los escasos y muy costosos presentes de sus padres y tíos y se ahorraba el escándalo... Oh, espera, creo que eso ya lo dejamos claro...

En fin, todo con tal de mantener las apariencias. ¿No era este el lema de los Black? ¿O sería de todos los Sangre Limpia? Y hablando de pureza de sangre, Cygnus se levantó orgulloso para anunciar que su hija Drómeda por fin se había comprometido con Rabastan. Black hizo una mueca a su hermana y le preguntó al oído si había terminado por suplicarle de rodillas o si los Lestrange se habían vuelto ciegos y estúpidos, produciendo que la aludida se sonrojara notoriamente... y no de vergüenza, como supusieron todos los presentes.

Luego, se levantó Orión y anunció que tanto Sirius como Regulus estaban ahora comprometidos (lo cual explicaba las caras nuevas), el primero con una chica oriental que pertenecía al clan Chang (una familia que estaba decidida a superar a los Weasleys... lo cual era muy difícil) y el segundo con una de las gemelas MacDougal, daba igual cual.

Luego de algunos anuncios más, los elfos domésticos comenzaron a desfilar con el festín que habían estado preparando desde hace días, de manera que ningún Black, Prewett, Potter, Longbottom, Crouch, Lestrange, Malfoy, Chang, MacDougal, Crabbe o Rosier le faltase nada. La verdad, es que si había algo que a Black le sorprendía era el hecho de que a cada segundo sus padres conocían a más gente para invitar a sus reuniones. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta? y el número siempre crecía. La más feliz era Cissy, que jugaba sin cesar con aquellos primos que de otra forma no veía nunca. Aunque había que admitir que desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había aprendido a dejar atrás esas vergonzosas conductas. Llámese reír estrepitosamente y correr.

-...y en dos años Sirius entra a Hogwarts...

-...¿Chang? ¿Por qué se mezclaron con esos?...

-...felicidades por el compromiso de Andrómeda...

-...cuéntame, querida, ¿Cómo les va allá? ¿No volverán a Inglaterra?...

-...y el otro día llegó un roñoso mendigo que decía apellidarse Black, ¿Te das cuenta? En mis tiempos...

-...al final el Ministro de Magia terminó cediendo para...

-..¿Leíste el nuevo ejemplar de Lockhart? Trata sobre los Hombre Lobo...

Y las conversaciones seguían. Sentada derecha, luciendo una perfecta mueca de desprecio y altivez, tomando los cubiertos de la manera correcta y sonriendo sin alegría a cualquiera que le hablase, se encontraba Black. Llevaba un vestido negro de encaje, que dejaba sus hombros y piernas al desnudo, con un corsé que le resaltaba sus curvas y una caída de muchas capas, conformada por trozos de tul y telas varias cortada se forma irregular. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos finos guantes negros de terciopelo que le llegaban hasta bajo el codo, y sus pies descansaban en unos zapatos de tacón medio y punta. Unos aros de oxidiana pendían de sus orejas, y un lazo que hacía juego con su atuendo le recogía el cabello de forma que las ondas cayeran de manera libre y a la vez ordenada. El delicado maquillaje que llevaba esa noche, era el último toque: una leve sombra en los ojos, un rubor que se camuflaba entre su palidez y unos labios rojo intenso apagado.

Los que aún no se habían percatado, lo supieron esa noche: Black ya no era una niña. Y habían varios primos que se habían dado cuenta. ¿Qué era lo que le concedía ese aire de superioridad? ¿Su postura? ¿Su mirada? ¿Su sangre? ¿Su belleza? La cierto era que parecía una rosa negra: increíblemente bella e igualmente inalcanzable y peligrosa. Su misterio se transformaba en seducción, su maldad en erotismo, su gracia en obscenidad. Cada movimiento ya no era ni delicado ni prepotente, sino que provocativo y elocuente. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en un año? Porque no es que antes no hubiese tenido una figura envidiable, sino que esta era la primera vez que demostraba ese... aura.

Y Black era muy consiente de todo esto. ¿No lo demostraba acaso ese guiño fugaz? ¿Ese atisbo de sonrisa? ¿Ese movimiento de caderas cuando se levantó acabada la cena? ¿Esa preferencia por algunos regalos (llámese ropa escotada, maquillaje y lociones de belleza) sobre otros (llámese juguetes)? La verdad es que si bien hasta sus padres se mostraban sorprendidos, Drómeda, Lucius y Cissy ya venían preparados: En Hogwarts su hermana se había comportado igual. Algunos lo habían confundido con prostitución, pero Black se había encargado personalmente de corregir a cualquiera que intentase propasarse. Y no había que preocuparse, seguía virgen. Solo estaba... aprendiendo y experimentando sobre el control que posee toda mujer sobre un hombre.

Digamos que se aseguraba de ser bastante cotizada, de seducir a sus compañeros, de hacerlos creer que sucedería algo, de torturarlos física y psicológicamente y luego desecharlos. Nada anormal. Y de hecho, esto era lo que planeaba hacer durante esta velada.

Un rápido intercambio de miradas con Cissy le recordó a la rubia que debía vigilar a Druella y su primito, y luego pasó a la acción. Había un Potter que sería unos cinco años mayor que la miraba de manera poco discreta, y Bartemius iba apenas un curso más arriba y hace ya un par de meses que no dejaba de fijarse en sus curvas. Luego habían algunos Blacks por aquí y otros por acá, pero prefería presas que no pertenecieran al linaje para que sus padres no se enterasen de sus propósitos.

-_Ene-tene-tu, sa-lis-tes-tú_ -tarareó mentalmente mientras elegía. ¡Bingo! Crouch sería su víctima.

Comenzó conversando con un Black (imposible acordarse quién era) y fue acercándose discretamente.

-Tengo sed, ¿Tú no? -le preguntó, y ambos se encaminaron a la barra, para sentarse al lado del inocente Barty- Tú vas a Hogwarts, ¿Verdad? Te he visto en la sala común... ¿Eres de séptimo?

-Sí. Bartemius Crouch -se presentó, mientras ambos Blacks hacían otro tanto.

¿En qué momento se deshizo de su molesto acompañante? Black nunca lo supo. La verdad, es que no le interesaba. Solo se concentró en que Bartemius bebiera varias copas de Whisky de Fuego, y luego se lo llevó al patio trasero.

-La verdad es que me comienzan a gustar las fiestas Black -le confesó el Slytherin, bastante borracho.

Cuando estuvieron al refugio de los arbustos, Crouch comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Las manos de este vagaron torpemente sobre el busto de Black, buscando liberar las curvas de la chica. Esta, lo guiaba cuidando de su vestido, y cuando sintió que los dedos se internaban bajo la tela suprimió una corriente de calor. Se pegó cuerpo con cuerpo, y lo sintió duro, listo. Con una sonrisa provocadora, se separó del muchacho y se recostó en el césped húmedo de rocío. Cayendo en la trampa, Bartemius se recostó encima de la chica y en un dos por tres se encontró inmovilizado contra la hierba, con una retorcida varita aguijoneándole el cuello.

-¿El gatito quiere jugar? No me digas que realmente pensaste que te dejaría tocarme -susurró Black, antes de conjurar mentalmente el hechizo silenciante y luego el inmovilizante.

Una vez indefensa la presa, se levantó y lo estudió. ¿Qué podría hacer hoy? Le gustaba ser original, y a la vez bastante artística. ¿Quién dijo que no le gustaba la poesía?

Comenzó invocando una poción inofensiva, una cuyos efectos eran provocar ardor e inflamación en las zonas expuestas, además de filtrarse por la piel alojándose en el cuerpo durante varias semanas. Ató a la serpiente antes de devolverle la movilidad, y luego tapándole la nariz le obligó a beber el líquido marrón. Fue divertido ver cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y trataba de toser, mientras le seguía embutiendo más y más líquido. Luego, se le ocurrió que sería también divertido llenarle las fosas nasales con la pócima, y resultó que el chico comenzó a convulsionar al tiempo que le daba sangre de narices.

Lo siguiente fue también del estilo inofensivo... físicamente hablando, claro. La gracia de los jardines era que por más bien cuidados que fuesen, siempre habían multitud de bichos por todas partes.

Seleccionó un ciempiés que correteaba por allí, y lo hizo entrar en la oreja derecha de su víctima. El terror que le produjo fue algo que la llenó de satisfacción. Se imaginó cómo sería sentir todos esos minúsculos pasitos rebotando en el oído, mientras el pobre bicho avanzaba sin saber dónde estaba, y se forzó a reprimir una carcajada.

Luego, pasó a la siguiente fase: la sangre. _Diffindo_. El tajo que apareció en el pecho comenzó a sangrar de inmediato. _Diffindo_. Bartemius comenzó a boquear, mientras su traquea se inundaba de sangre. _Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo_. El charco carmesí que se formaba bajo el cuerpo era satisfactorio, la expresión de dolor y desesperación de Crouch excitante, y la forma en que el cuerpo de su víctima se retorcía y revolcaba en su propia sangre era placer puro. Ah, la sangre. Solo había una cosa que podría mejorar la escena, y era el hecho de oír los gritos de agonía del chico. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la escuchase, y por ese mismo motivo tampoco podía reírse como tanto le gustaba. Sí, igualito a cómo se reía el maldito chico de ojos cafés.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de Druella la trajo rápidamente al presente, y maldiciendo su suerte realizó los hechizos de curación correspondientes antes de lanzar su "_Obliviate_" y hacer desaparecer el ciempiés y toda la maldita sangre. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué haría con la inflamación de la pócima? Desmalló y dejó en algún rincón al chico, y le dejó también un par de botellas de Whisky de Fuego. Luego, se marchó cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

-Por dios, Bella, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? -la pregunta de Druella le recordó que debía tener cuidado, y su cerebro inventó alguna escusa estúpida.

Por suerte, solo estaba un poco despeinada, pero por lo demás se encontraba impecable. Cuando se miró en el espejo del salón para arreglarse, le gustó la imagen que vio: Una muchacha de increíble belleza, mirada desquiciada y aspecto salvaje.

Al final, su "cumpleaños" no había resultado ser tan malo. Solo debía procurar perfeccionar detalles... especialmente conseguir algún lugar en donde su víctima pueda gritar y ella reír.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	25. Ojos cafés 1ª Parte

**Capítulo 25**

**Título:** Ojos cafés (1ª Parte)

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa Black, hombre de ojos cafés no identificados.

**Advertencias:** hablemos un poco de las hermanas Black... y terminemos con un individuo que hace tiempo esperaba aparecerse

**Palabras:** 1400 aprox

**Resumen:** Un hombre demacrado ha penetrado los muros de Hogwarts con un solo propósito.

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, sé que no he actualizado en... ¿Cuanto? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos semanas? xD así que en compensación, hoy vengo con una tanda de varios caps seguidos... ¡No olviden dejar comentarios! (aunque no los merezca...)

**

* * *

**

~o~

__

_1967_

-Señorita Black, pase a mi despacho por favor.

Últimamente, a todos los profesores les había dado con entrevistarla para saber qué es lo qué quería ser cuando grande, cómo le iba en los estudios, dónde pensaba trabajar, etc. La verdad, es que era una escena muy estúpida ya que obviamente no les diría "Bueno, estoy pensando en convertirme en una Mortífaga y alistarme junto al Señor Tenebroso". Además, Slughorn no la dejaba en paz y ella temía volver e descontrolarse.

-Señorita, la estoy esperando.

-Ya voy, profesor.

¿Cuántas reuniones le esperaban aún? Ni siquiera había llegado a mitades del curso y ya estaba totalmente agotada. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que molestarla? Por que ella sí tenía cosas que hacer. No solo tenía que estudiar para los ÉXTASIS, sino que también tenía que terminar de una maldita vez la famosa poción que llevaba fabricando… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos, tres años? Sí, tres años. Pero su perseverancia por fin rendía frutos, ya que había identificado se pequeño error: las estrellas. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? La poción sobre la cual hablaba el libro se había preparado hace miles de años, en un solsticio de verano bastante especial debido a gran cantidad de alineaciones planetarias y estelares, además de un eclipce lunar total.

Y ahora, por fin todo volvía a darse, los ciclos habían vuelto al inicio y en menos de seis meses tendría la ocasión única para volver a fabricarlo. Sin duda, sería su gran salida del colegio. Se graduaría y destruiría a montones de asquerosos muggles. El terror que sembraría la haría digna del Señor Tenebroso, y quedaría registrada cómo una leyenda mil veces peor que la cámara secreta. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

-Bellatrix Black, si no vienes en este instante Slytherin perderá puntos por su culpa.

Bueno, por el momento debía concentrarse en aparentar normalidad.

Cuando Black salió de la sala común, Drómeda se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo relajarse. De seguro el profesor Slughorn la mantendría entretenida un rato, y ella ansiaba desde hace tiempo un momento a solas, ya que entre los estudios para los TIMOs y el constante estrés de evitar a su hermana no lograba concentrarse en lo realmente importante: aquél chico rubio.

¿De dónde lo conocía? Estaba segura de haberlo visto hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no se explicaba de dónde. Los Black jamás invitarían a un Hufflepuff Sangre Sucia, por lo que era imposible que lo haya conocido en alguna fiesta familiar, y no es que ella saliese mucho de la Mansión Black antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Aún recordaba vagamente la primera vez que lo vio; fue en la ceremonia de selección, cuando la llamaron…

-Black, Andrómeda -Prnunció la profesora McGonagall

Una delgada chiquilla toda mojada dio un paso temeroso hacia el taburete, para luego dar otro y otro y otro más. Finalmente, se encontró sentada, y la profesora ya había tomado el sombrero seleccionador cuando los ojos cafés vieron por un instante una cabellera rubia en la mesa amarilla, antes de que su visión quedara reducida a oscuridad.

-_Valla valla, una Black bastante especial _-le susurró el sombrero- _¿Dónde te pondré? Slytherin ha sido la casa de todos tus ancestros y sin duda posees una habilidad e inteligencia que afilarás en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, pareces no muy convencida de este camino._

La imagen de la mesa verde apareció en su mente, y tuvo que admitir que no se sentía atraída por aquellos magos malhumorados, egoístas, engreídos, despectivos y altaneros. Luego, apareció la mesa amarilla, con aquel chico regordete. Si no hubiese sido por la expresión de odio que presentaba, casi se habría arriesgado a ser desheredada por entrar a otra casa. Sin duda, aquella sensación de conocer al muchacho era increíblemente cautivadora. Pero el rechazo que se había producido, aquella mirada de odio, le había dejado en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con los tejones.

-_¿Por qué no te gusta Hufflepuff? Tu corazón no está hecho del mismo material que tu hermana, y la lealtad que tu presentas se basa en el amor, y no en el ansia de poder… ¿Estás segura? ¿No te arrepentirás? Bien, entonces supongo que perteneces a _SLYTHERIN -finalizó el sombrero, antes de ser levantado por la profesora; dejando libre a la chica.

Drómeda corrió a la mesa verde, para darse cuenta al instante que había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

Volviendo a la realidad, la serpiente volvió a reprocharse mentalmente por la estúpida decisión que había tomado. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado su verdadero deseo, hubiese dejado de lado aquella mirada de odio y habría sido muy feliz… bueno, feliz dentro de Hogwarts siempre y cuando que ningún Slygherin merodease cerca, pero ya que de todas formas el pertenecer a la casa verde no le proporcionaba inmunidad y su querida hermana se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible dentro y fuera del castillo, probablemente ahora podría vivir con algo menos de estrés junto a Te… no, no debía pensar así. Black era lo suficientemente hábil como para leerle la mente y denunciarla a sus padres.

Pero su hermana no estaba aquí… ¿Cierto? Así que daba lo mismo si se ponía a pensar en él o no. La verdad, es que nunca supo en qué momento se fue rompiendo aquella hostilidad que existía entre ambos, pero lo cierto es que un buen día se encontraron hablando de lo más bien hasta que ella calló en la cuenta que no conocía su nombre.

-Theodoro Tonks -le había dicho.

-Un placer, Theodoro

-Llámame Ted, todo el mundo lo hace

Y ese había sido el inicio de una amistad que sólo podía vivir a escondidas. Todos los días, Drómeda vivía con el temor a que alguien la descubriese y todo acabara, y todos los días se iba convenciendo cada vez más que si aquel chico que le llevaba dos cursos de ventaja no tendría el valor para sobrevivir en el oscuro mundo al que pertenecía.

También se había enterado del por qué de la inicial rivalidad, y era el simple hecho de que él, Ted, fuese un Sangre Sucia del mismo curso que su adorada hermana, y por lo tanto estaba bien enterado de cómo eran los Blacks.

-¡Drómeda! -el grito de Cissy la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Has visto a Bel… Black?

La muchacha simplemente negó con la cabeza, tanto para su hermana como para si misma. ¿Cómo era que Cissy, la pequeña e inocente Cissy, había caído en las garras de Black? ¡Como odiaba ahora el apellido! Solo quería casarse para perderlo, pero estaba destinada a adquirir el mismo que su hermana. ¿Acaso nunca podría escapar de Bellatrix?

Al ver que su hermana no tenía idea, Cissy siguió su rombo teniendo cuidado en mantenerse derecha, con la frente en alto y una mueca de disgusto. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que la hacía sentir orgullosa, lo había adquirido de su hermana, y estaba dispuesta a todo por ella. ¿Por qué Drómeda no podía ser igual a ella? ¿Por qué ambas hermanas debían pelearse? Ella siempre se había llevado igual de bien tanto con Bella cómo con Drómeda, pero las dos eran simplemente incompatibles.

¿Y dónde se había metido Bella? Se suponía que le tenía que entregar un informe con todo lo que había averiguado sobre esos Mortífagos y ese tal Señor Tenebroso, pero su hermana estaba desaparecida del map…

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

El grito que resonó por las piedras le advirtió que ya había ubicado a su objetivo, y se apresuró a llegar al origen del sonido. Cuando llegó, se paralizó ante la escena que presenciaba.

Black se encontraba desparramada contra el piso, con su majestuosa túnica hecha trizas y el pelo totalmente enredado. De sus labios, colgaba un hilo de sangre y sus brazos estaban rojos de tantas marcas de rasguños. Se encontraba furiosa, gritando como una posesa toda sarta de maldiciones, mientras que a sus pies estaba su varita partida a la mitad.

Parado entre las sombras, se veía un hombre alto, delgado y demacrado; de ropas gastadas y ojos sin vida. El pelo café le llegaba a los hombros y se le pegaba al cráneo de lo sucio que estaba, y su boca emitía una risa seca, hueca y despiadada. Su postura era sin fuerza, como si fuese un muñeco sin vida, y entre sus manos aferraba un libro de tapa deshecha y páginas amarillentas, muchas de las cuales estaban rotas o arrugadas. Entre las sombras que lo envolvían, centellaban muy de vez en cuando unos ojos cafés.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	26. Ojos cafés 2ª Parte

**Capítulo 27**

**Título:** Ojos cafés (2ª Parte)

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black y Fenrir Greyback

**Advertencias:** Ah, la sangre... un placer sin igual. ¿Necesito decirlo de forma más explícita?

**Palabras:** 880 aprox

**Resumen:** Un hombre demacrado ha penetrado los muros de Hogwarts con un solo propósito.

**Notas de la autora: **Y aquí va la segunda parte... lo se, dije que todo esto eran solo One-Shorts/Viñetas/Drabbles... pero no pude resistirme a meter este Two-Short :D

**

* * *

**

~o~

-Y dime, ¿Qué planeas hacer para salirte con la tuya? -se mofó el hombre

Black estaba fuera de si. No solo había sido humillada, sino que además la estaban retando. Sin embargo, poco tiempo le dio el individuo para sulfurarse, porque el rayo rojo salió volando de la única varita que aún permanecía inmune y al instante calló un cuerpo de cabellera rubia inconsciente.

-Cissy!

-Oh, ¿Cissy? ¿La pequeña Cissy? -rió el hombre, y ante la cara de asombro añadió- Vamos, los Black son demasiado famosos como para pretender que no se los conozcan. Y hablando de reputaciones... ¿No se supone que tú eres la reina de las serpientes? ¿La encarnación del poder, de la maldad y la astucia? Vamos, esperaba más que una simple chiquilla inútil.

Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Probablemente, Black solo caía en la trampa, pero era incapaz de dejarse seguir humillando.

-Estúpido inútil engreído imbécil desperdicio de magia...

-Bah, eso ya lo he escuchado antes... ¿No tienes ningún otro discurso insultante? Ya me comienzas a aburrir, Bella...

-¡Nadie me llama así inmundo mago de pacotilla! -chilló indignada. Pocos eran merecedores de llamarla por su apellido, una fracción aún inferior tenía permitido llamarla por su nombre y ningún ser mortal que no perteneciese a su familia tenía la autorización para llamarla por su apodo.

-Ah, pero yo no soy un mago de pacotilla, por que evidentemente te he vencido... ¿O necesitas que te lo restriegue por la cara? -y ante la expresión de odio de la bruja sonrió- eso lo tomo como un sí.

Torturas en el mundo hay miles. Cada cultura poseía sus propias técnicas, y cada cual las aplicaba de distinta forma. Y este hombre no era la excepción. Si los magos comunes preferían utilizar varita, el hombre prefería dientes y uñas.

El mordisco que Black sintió en el brazo no fue la gran cosa en un principio, a pesar de que la carne se desgarraba de forma más desagradable que los limpios cortes mágicos. Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de subestimar a su oponente al sentir las largas uñas de su oponente hundirse en su garganta.

Desesperada, comenzó a boquear en busca de oxígeno mientras sentía como uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda era mutilado, y luego en rápida sucesión sus muslos eran desgarrados por dientes y uñas. Los brazos fueron entonces el foco principal, y un desagradable chasquido resonó cuando su hombro derecho se desencajaba produciéndole un dolor infernal.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, todo su cuerpo ardía, todo su cuerpo se quejaba y perdía sangre a montones y su carne seguía siendo expuesta, desgarrada y rebanada, mientras uno que otro hueso se rompía y las articulaciones cedían. Black solo atinaba a gritar, a chillar lo más alto que su garganta lograba en una casi desvanecida esperanza de auxilio.

Y entonces lo sintió. Si antes se había sentido humillada, despreciada, destrozada, mutilada o diseccionada, lo que en aquel instante sintió fue mucho peor: se sintió ultrajada.

El dolor que la sacudió de cabeza a pies al verse forzada la volvió por primera vez en una presa desesperada. Porque hasta ese instante había logrado mantener cierto control y lo que le hacían lo tomaba como una prueba que superaría para vengarse, pero hecho de ser violada la volvió totalmente loca. Solo pensaba en escapar de las garras de aquel sujeto que la forzaba una y otra vez, desgarrándola internamente y riéndose en su oído, penetrándola una y otra vez sin preocuparse de que la muchacha bajo él lloraba de impotencia y trataba de escapar haciendo fuerza con músculos maltrechos y huesos quebrados.

-¡¿Qué planeas hacer para salirte con la tuya? -le repitió, riéndose y burlándose, azotándola contra la roca del suelo.

Los mordiscos no cesaron en ningún momento, y aquella sádica lengua raspaba contra las heridas bebiendo ávidamente la sangre derramada. Incluso cuando llegó al orgasmo, liberando en el interior de Black su inmundo contenido siguió hundiendo sus asquerosas uñas para arrancar trozos de carne.

Cuando por fin se retiró, dejando tras si el cuerpo sin fuerzas de la Slytherin, todo él estaba cubierto de sangre al punto en que si no se hubiese visto a la chica a sus pies, fácilmente se lo habría tomado por un herido de gravedad.

-¡No eres más que una chiquilla inútil! -le gritó antes de desaparecer entre el laberinto que ofrecía el castillo.

Cuando tras un par de minutos se despertó Cissy y vio a su hermana, corrió presa del pánico a la enfermería, gritando a su paso a cualquiera que la quisiese escuchar lo poco y nada que sabía de lo que había ocurrido. Que su hermana se encontraba malherida, que había un hombre de ojos cafés que la desmayó, que todo estaba ensangrentado, que...

-Solo tranquilízate -la voz imperiosa del director la detuvieron en mitad de la frase, y cuando aquellos ojos azules la miraron de forma penetrante se encogió de miedo- Minerva, llévala a la enfermería y avisa a la familia que Bellatrix ha sido atacada.

La mujer se quedó plasmada ante la noticia, y cuando quiso saber quién había sido el atacante, se quedó aún peor.

-Fue el mismo que la hace tres años. Ha escapado de Azkaban y penetrado los muros del castillo. Luego de dejar a la señorita Narcissa en la enfermería, le ruego que informe al Ministro lo sucedido, advirtiéndole de que Fenrir ha escapado.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	27. La pócima

**Capítulo 28**

**Título:** La pócima

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Black, Dirk Cresswell

**Advertencias:** ¿Saben? Creo que ese tejón idiota es bastante desafortunado... en especial ahora que Black ha logrado su objetivo. (Para los que aún no entienden... significa "Tortura")

**Palabras:** 1750 aprox

**Resumen:** Planetas, estrellas, eclipses... por fin todo estaba listo.

**Notas de la autora: **Por fin llega una escena que muchos ansiaban. Y también contamos con una pequeña rata de laboratorio para apreciar los efectos...

**

* * *

**

~o~

_1968_

Black se encontraba en el despacho del viejo barbón. ¿Cuántas veces ya habían hecho esto? Ya se sabía de memoria todo. Cerrar su mente a aquellos ojos azules. Escuchar como trataba de sacarle la información sobre aquella noche hace ya más de cinco meses. Mentir. Repetir el guión una y otra vez. Tener por fin pase libre para retirarse. ¿Cuál era la gracia, si sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería?

Cuando salio del despacho, comenzó a caminar hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Ese día, era el gran día. Debía estar allí con el suficiente tiempo como para evitar que nada saliese mal. Solo debía repetir el tedioso procedimiento que tantas veces había intentado. El hecho de que Greyback le hubiese robado el libro que contenía la fórmula no impediría que ella lograse llevar a cabo su objetivo.

-Hey Black -la llamó una voz- ¿Esta noche, a la misma hora de siempre?

La muchacha se dio vuelta fastidiada, para encontrarse con una de las muchas serpientes que habitaban el castillo.

-No, hoy estoy ocupada...

-Vamos, podemos hacer un trío, a mi no me importa

-Que no, hoy no voy a hacer nada de eso -le respondió fastidiada, antes de darse media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, el chico no se dio por vencido y la atajó antes de que pudiese dar más de cinco pasos. Craso error.

-Hey! No era necesa... -se quejó el muchacho, estampado contra la pared con la varita a los pies.

-Si yo digo que no -explicó Black acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del chico- es no. ¿Entendiste?

Y ese fue el fin de la discusión. Simplemente, no había mucho más que decir. El Slytherin quedó allí tendido, mientras la chica seguía rumbo al séptimo piso. Una vez en la sala, comenzó a realizar cálculos de tiempo, y a preparar todos los ingredientes.

-Malditos estúpidos sin cerebro... Solo saben pensar en sexo... Ya les voy a dar su merecido... -murmuraba para si misma.

Consciente de que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de realizar la pócima, dispuso varias mesas idénticas, con los calderos e ingredientes necesarios. Luego, hechizó todo para que al realizar algo en una de las mesas el resto la imitase y de esa forma se preparasen a la vez múltiples pócimas.

Cuando los preparativos estuvieron listos, esperó a que el reloj diera la medianoche antes de comenzar. Sin nada que hacer, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos mientras el tiempo avanzaba.

Once y media.

Mirando su varita, recordó cuando la fue a comprar al callejón Diagón luego de que el maldito mago le rompiese la antigua. Ahora tenía una vara de nogal, 32'4 cm, nervio de dragón. Un instrumento poderoso, como a ella le gustaba. Según Ollivander, ese viejo decrépito, su nueva vara había estado mucho tiempo en vitrina sin ser comprada. Y esto le agradaba a Black, porque significaba que era ella a quien esperaba la varita.

Once cuarenta.

A decir verdad, tenía que reconocer que si no hubiese sido por el estúpido de Greyback ahora no tendría todo lo que tenía. No tendría su varita, ni la atención del resto de la familia, ni el consentimiento de los profesores, ni la popularidad entre las serpientes... hasta Drómeda se había dejado ablandar y ya no se oponía tanto a sus constantes burlas. Y por supuesto, no había que olvidar que ya había superado cualquier valla, y que ahora podía hacer lo que quería con su cuerpo sin vergüenza ni reparo.

Once cincuenta.

Bueno, lo malo era que todos los chicos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tratarla como una prostituta. A decir verdad, era hora de enseñarles un par de lecciones para la vida. Lección Nº 1: Nunca de los nuncas dejes de reverenciar a Black. Lección Nº 2: Siempre arrástrate a sus pies, y quizá te ganes una muesca de consideración (no esperes aprecio). Lección Nº3: Black manda, tu obedeces; nunca al revés. Lección Nº 4: No eres más que una cucaracha insignificante, no aspires a algo mejor. Lección Nº 5...

Once cincuenta y cinco.

Pero no había por qué preocuparse del respeto que ya no le profesaban, porque en menos de veinticuatro horas ella impondría el reino del terror, y sería la reina absoluta de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera el viejo barbón la podría detener...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente por aquella idea. Era sabido que Dumbledore era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos blablabla, pero no estaba al corriente de sus andanzas... ¿O sí? ¿Se había descuidado por un segundo y había sido descubierta? Ella era experta en Oclumancia, pero ¿Y si su plan tenía alguna fisura?

Doce en punto.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Antes de que la doceava campanada dejase de oírse, Black ya se encontraba manos a la obra. Ya habría tiempo luego para refinar detalles. Esa noche todo debía suceder con extrema coordinación y no se permitiría distraerse con hipótesis estúpidas.

En la mesa principal, Black levantaba un cuchillo y cortaba púas de gusanos. En las mesas que la rodeaban, las púas se partían solas para luego levitar y caer dentro del caldero. Black apuntaba con su varita un frasco de líquido morado. En las otras mesas el frasco dejaba caer tres gotas sobre las púas. Black regulaba el fuego en su caldero. Las otras llamas se reducían en la medida justa. Black hacía algo, y las otras mesas lo imitaban en una perfecta danza fantasmal, sin que ninguna mano rigiese instrumento alguno.

Tras media hora, una nube de emanaciones ya no dejaba ver el techo de la sala, y cuando el reloj volvió a dar una única campanada, la chica se vio obligada a desear un sistema de ventilación. Al final, luego de otras dos horas de intenso trabajo, cada caldero se encontró humeando un leve e invisible vapor, producto de la incolora pócima.

Fue entonces, que se levantaron las persianas de las ventanas y Black se retiró a un rincón para admirar la fuerza de los astros, porque antes de cumplirse los diez minutos la luna (que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas) comenzó a teñirse lentamente de color ladrillo, mientras que el líquido que contenían los calderos se volvía negro. Marte se alineó con Júpiter, y Venus formó un triángulo con Urano y Neptuno. Alfa Centauro alumbró tras Saturno y la luna terminó de quedar oculta tras la sombra de la Tierra.

Y luego todo concluyó con la misma rapidez con que empezó. El triángulo se rompió, las alineaciones se deshicieron y la luna fue perdiendo su color para volver a brillar. Sin embargo, cuando Black se asomó a uno de los calderos comprobó que el líquido era negro como la oxidiana, y que veía su reflejo en la lisa superficie. Al trasvasarlo a frascos más pequeños, comprobó que se había espesado considerablemente y que corroía ligeramente el vidrio.

-_Así que por fin descubrí tu secreto _-le susurró al pequeño frasco que sostenía a contraluz-_ Un poco de poder celestial y ya, así de simple..._

Y esa noche, por fin durmió tranquila al lado de una numerosa reserva de frascos sellados.

Dirk Cresswell se encontraba maldiciendo el hecho de haber nacido mago. ¿No hubiese sido todo mucho más fácil si nunca hubiese llegado aquella carta, acompañada de aquel profesor chiflado que aseguraba que era un chico especial? Pero no, estaba destinado a ser un maldito Sangre Sucia que terminaría en Hufflepuff en el mismo curso que la hermosa y querida Bellatrix Black.

Por su parte, la aludida en cuestión estaba más que encantada con poder experimentar con su rata de laboratorio preferida, y en ese preciso instante ya había pasado a la fase de tortura. ¿Cómo el iluso tejón se dejó seducir? Pues por que todos los hombres de séptimo eran unos sexomaníacos y bastaba con insinuar un poco y te seguían por los pasillos más oscuros. Pues bien, ahora se hallaban en la Sala de los Menesteres y nadie los molestaría en un buen rato.

Si bien en un principio le había dado lo mismo dejarse usar un poco, había recapacitado rápidamente cuando el chico quiso sacarse la túnica y decidió ayudarlo con un _diffindo_... Ups, parece que se cortó algo más que solo ropa!

Lo realmente divertido fue ver cómo la expresión del chico pasaba de excitación a confusión, dolor y luego miedo... para terminar en pánico. ¿No era perfecto? Y todo ese temor se vio positivamente fomentado cuando los hechizos cayeron nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho nuevos cortes.

-Hace tiempo que quería jugar contigo nuevamente... _¡Flagrante!_ -conjuró Black, y las llamas comenzaron a quemarlo al tiempo que se echaba a reír ante los gritos de dolor del Hufflepuff-_ ¡Glacius!_, _¡Serpensortia!_ - y las llamas fueron remplazadas por serpientes que rodearon al chico.

Cuando los animales comenzaron a enroscarse en las extremidades de tejón, deslizándose dentro de los jirones de ropa que aún sobrevivían, Black se rió aún con más ganas de la expresión de pánico.

-¡Aún no sientes nada! ¿Quieres probar mi nuevo hechizo? _¡Crucio_! -gritó, y el chico comenzó a convulsionar gritando por auxilio, retorciéndose y llorando de desesperación.

Para cuando retiró el hechizo y los animales, el cuerpo que quedaba solo atinaba a temblar y temblar. Black hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Por qué eran todos tan débiles?

-Mejor comenzamos antes de que te desmalles -susurró más para si misma que para su víctima, al tiempo que hacía aparecer una de los frasquitos preparados la noche anterior- veamos cómo reaccionas con esto...

Y reaccionó.

Apenas le obligó a beber un par de gotas, el chico comenzó a convulsionar mientras se le reventaban literalmente los órganos internos, destruyéndose las venas y arterias y colapsando los pulmones. Todo era simplemente... magnífico. El ver como la sangre manaba de la boca y la nariz, el contemplar aquella mirada de desesperación y horror, el apreciar cómo los músculos temblaban sin control mientras se autodestruían... no tenía precio.

Reír y reír. Eso era lo que mejor le salía. Contemplar en toda su gloria al inútil desdichado, mientras hasta los ojos comenzaban a sangrar porque los diminutos capilares oculares reventaban, la hacía sentirse todo lo poderosa que alguna vez pudo aspirar. El ser la única que decidía si alguien vivía o moría, la hacía todopoderosa a ojos de la víctima y de cualquiera que mirase.

Y entonces sucedió lo que menos esperaba: tocaron a la puerta.

Tock, tock, tock. Resonó.

A velocidad luz, Black hizo desaparecer cualquier prueba que la inculpase, para luego escapar ella misma por una puerta secundaria. Ya se encargaría otro de encontrar el cuerpo moribundo del Sangre Sucia.

Antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta de su escape, recordó desmemorizar al Hufflepuff, y una vez que la Sala se cerró ante ella supo con seguridad quién había tocado la puerta: el maldito viejo barbón a quien nada se le escapaba.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	28. Licantropía

**Capítulo 28**

**Título:** Licantropía

**Personajes principales:** Fenrir Greyback

**Advertencias:** Nada fuerte. Solo un par de heridas de batalla.

**Palabras:** 690 aprox

**Resumen:** Regla Nº1 al escapar de los Aurores: No te enfrentes a un Hombre Lobo. Si sales mal parado, te encontrarán de todas formas y contraerás el virus.

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, estos son los que tengo hasta ahora... espero que los hayan disfrutado!

**

* * *

**

~o~

__

_1968_

Fenrir Greyback se hallaba en medio de un bosque. Hace días que los Aurores le seguían la pista y esperaba que aquellos estúpidos magos no lo siguiesen a un territorio tan peligroso.

Entre las ramas y el follaje, apenas lograba colarse la luz de la luna. Si no fuese precisamente él, Fenrir Greyback, de seguro no estaría caminando por allí. Pero no era cualquier mago de dudosa calaña. Era un mago poderoso, uno que no había necesitado terminar Hogwarts, uno que fue enviado a Azkaban antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad por haber torturado y casi asesinado una compañera -ilusa y crédula compañera-, uno que controlaba las artes oscuras mucho mejor que la mayoría de los magos oscuros. Porque él tenía conocimientos profundos, y contaba con un libro antiguo lleno de magia de antaño.

Los animales lo miraban sin temor entre las sombras. En vez de evaluar su potencial amenaza, evaluaban su potencial debilidad. Este bosque, después de todo, no era común. Un bosque mágico, perdido en algún lugar de Europa, resguardado con magia anti-muggle. Una sombra se cruzó frente a él. ¿Un centauro quizá? ¿Un dragón? ¿Un unicornio? No lo sabía. La verdad, es que de noche todos los gatos son negros, y todos los animales producen las mismas sombras.

Finalmente, se abrió paso a un claro.

Mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó si ya estaba fuera del alcance de los Aurores, y qué clase de hechizos de protección serían más efectivos en contra de las bestias que habitaban entre los árboles. Fue recién entonces, que se percató de que hace ya varias horas había salido la luna. Una luna llena, que iluminaba a la perfección toda la escena. Apenas tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si habría Hombres Lobo cuando uno de estos lo atacó por la espalda.

La mordida que le perforó el hombro derecho le arrancó un grito de dolor, al tiempo que su varita salía volando.

-_Expelliarmus_ -gritó, y a pesar de no contar con la vara el lobo salió volando un par de metros.

Sí, era un mago muy poderoso. Un simple _Accio_ y ya había recuperado la dichosa madera.

-_Protego_ -pero el hecho de ser poderoso, no significaba que el Hombre Lobo no lo era también- _¡Crucio!_

El hechizo por poco dio en el blanco, y el Licántropo aprovechó el salto de esquive para saltar sobre Greyback y rajarle la cara de un zarpazo.

-Maldito animal estúpido -murmuró con odio, antes de volver a atacar.

Esta vez, el hechizo dio en el blanco y el animal calló en medio de un salto, para comenzar a soltar gemidos lastimeros al tiempo que se revolcaba en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

-_Diffindo_ -y una de las patas traseras quedó inutilizada.

Cuando volvió a levantar la varita para un nuevo hechizo, el lobo aprovechó de saltarle encima, hundiendo sus dientes profundamente en el cuello del hombre. Y a pesar de verse herido mortalmente, el mago consiguió lanzar un _Expulso_ antes de tratar de detener la pérdida de sangre. _Episkey, episkey, episkey_… y nuevamente era atacado por el Licántropo. Protego. Al menos, ya no perdía tanta sangre. Pero qué más querían, no era un sanador.

_Desmaius._ Por poco. El hechizo rojo volvió a volar varias veces, mientras el animal esquivaba hábilmente._ ¡Avada Kedabra!_ Y el animal calló muerto. Esta vez, el hechizo verde había dado en el blanco. Extraño color. Verde. ¿No era acaso este el color de la vida? Y sin embargo, era el de la muerte.

Una vez que la adrenalina desapareció, Greyback se desplomó exento de energías. La mordida en el hombro y los cortes de la cara aún sangraban profusamente, mientras que el cuello estaba semi curado y aún derramaba una buena cantidad del vital líquido.

Un par de minutos después, entraron en escena un grupo de magos con las varitas listas para atacar. Habían escuchado los ruidos de batalla, y no sabían a qué enfrentarse… bueno, no lo sabían hasta que vieron el cuerpo maltrecho casi muerto del fugitivo que hace ya varias semanas estaban siguiendo.

Al día siguiente, en la Mansión Black, una altiva mujer entra en Shock al leer El Profeta.

__

**Fugitivo es encontrado moribundo tras un ataque de un Hombre Lobo.**

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
